Cerinia's Visitor
by Wolfsalvo
Summary: When an ancient device is stumbled across during a game of airsofting, and a teleportation leaves a very confused player in the woods of a beautiful planet; Cerinia. This adventure will yield more than its fair share of pain, but it will yield a friendship, that will transcend worlds...
1. Mysteries

**Chapter 1: Mysteries**

**(Krystal's P.O.V.)**

The one time Theo is right about something, it is about something I should've listened to…

I was walking around the outskirts of Cerinia's finest and most spectacular city, Iris. It was even rumored that it was unmatched in beauty, even compared to those on Corneria. I took in a deep breath in as I stopped walking and leaned my back against a nearby tree and held my staff across my lap. I opened my mouth just to try and say one small thing, "…"

Pushing away from the tree, I angrily stomped on the ground in frustration over something so small but so important. The night before, Theo and I had a water fight, but when he realized how cold it was outside, he rushed indoors and grabbed towels. I had refused his urgent tone to dry off; saying how the water wouldn't harm me. I remember how desperately he tried to get me to dry off…

_When I get my voice back, I will finally be able to have a decent conversation again with my parents…_ I sighed as the knowledge of my muteness once again stormed into my mind. I can always go deeper into the forest… it has cleared my mind before, and I can try that one charm my mother taught me…

As I started my walk deeper into the forest, I listened to the sound of trees rustling in the wind, and the occasional gurgle of a stream in the background. My nose twitched as a stray petal slid under it, and I couldn't hold back the sneeze that erupted soon after. The sound echoed between the trees, but luckily no one had heard me. It is good having parents as amazing as mine, but since they have enemies, I have to deal with them also…

When I stepped out from between the trees, I saw a clearing in front of me that was a stunning to behold. There was a glistening blue lake in the center that seemed to sparkle as the light reflected from its crystal clear surface. Then there was the emerald green grass that surrounded it, and plush and healthy trees all around the clearings edge. I then noticed something that made me yelp in surprise, and I couldn't help but speculate as to the cause of it.

_Is he dead? Is he a solder, if not, why does he have a blaster!? WHY is he in the forest? WHO is he!?_ More and more thoughts kept swimming through my mind as I slowly crept towards the body that was sprawled face down across the ground. He was wearing apparel of which I had never seen before, not even by mercenary groups. Upon reaching him I poked him with the end of my staff, but when he didn't move I took a shaky breath in. I crouched close to the ground and touched his clothing, only to find it was scorching hot! I pulled back, but this time, I opted to use my staff to roll him over.

When he was facing upwards, I couldn't do anything but stare down at him. His face was entirely covered, save for two holes where I could see cream colored fur where his eyes must be, but when I looked down his body, I took in everything he was wearing. He had on long blackish green pants, His jacket was thick, yet it looked comfortable; it was a matte green color with dark green splotches in some areas. And finally, his mask covered his entire head, like a helmet, but I could see where it could slide upwards and over the top part. I reached a shaky hand down towards his face, and when I brushed across the plastic lining, I slowly pulled it up. When I was finished, I could only gape at what was before me…

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

Stumbling was all I could do now considering how much pain I was in. _I knew I should've sat this one out… that last rake across my arm was more than I had thought it was going to be_. I set my M4A1 assault variant airsoft gun down next to a tree as I reached down and massaged the center of my chest where that blast from Strikes LMG had scored. I could feel the tiny welts already, but since I was wearing my thick parka, they would be nothing more than that; welts. Before Strike had done too much damage to me, he ran out of ammo.

Reaching back down, I grabbed my rifle and shuffled among the trees, and towards the spot Mark had told me to meet him at. I looked behind me, but when I didn't see, or hear, movement; I sprang from cover and sprinted across the treeless gap in the woods. I heard the whirring sound of an electrical gun, and the ground besides my legs started to spring to life with BB's. I didn't bother aiming as I was running, and just squeezed the trigger to my gun. The sound of BB's leaving my gun was more welcome, and when I heard someone yelling out it pain, I thought, that's just pure luck!

"HIT!" I looked over, and grinned beneath my mask as I saw it was none other than Strike himself. I chuckled as I raced on, and was soon across the mini clearing. Well, now that I'm past that area, I should be away from the rest of their team… one down and nine to go.

Breaking past another layer of foliage, I stumbled on a loose vine and before I could bring my hands up, I hit the ground hard with my head. I couldn't move, but I felt all the pain in my head. When I opened my eyes, I found myself lying on something metallic, but my vision was too blurry to be sure, and I could see the stars running through my head wildly. It was when I felt my vision receding and my world dimming that I grew panicked. I tried futility to push myself up and off the ground, but my muscles were just too weak to even budge me. The last thing I saw before I lost all vision, was a timer on the metal device, and the last thing I felt; was my hand wrapping around the grip of the metal airsoft rifle…

**(Strike's P.O.V.)**

I had been hit somehow by that kid named Wolf, but I couldn't help smiling every time I thought about the previous game. I had snuck up on him when he thought he was safe, and I got his attention just before unloading my clip all over his chest. I was walking back to the parking lot so I could pack up, since this was the last game of the day, and I was looking forward to relaxing at a bar or something. I hefted my LMG onto my shoulder, and as I took another step; a shudder ran through the ground.

As I stopped, I saw my shadow growing deeper in shade by the second, and when I turned around, I did what no one should ever do; I dropped my gun. I was staring at a pillar of dark blue light with a purple outlining streak as it ran up and into the sky. The clouds that were above them parted or were blown away, and it was then that a mighty gust of wind surged through the forests trees, and created the loudest noise I ever heard.

BBBAAAANNNNGGG!

_WHAT was THAT!?_ I fell down as the noise had completely surprised me, and I could feel myself shaking uncontrollably. I was still watching the pillar of light when I brought my walkie talky up to my mouth and asked, "Am I the only one seeing this…?"

It was a few seconds before a reply came through, but when it did, it sent shivers down my spine, "I saw Wolf running in that direction!"

…

My team, and Spades team, minus one, were standing in around a patch of dirt exposed to air where the light had first originated from. The ground was scorched, and the grass was shriveled up and burned for five feet around it. When I looked up, I saw that where the tree branches had been, now resided a hole as big as that on the ground. I swallowed thickly as I looked across from me and at Spade, and asked, "What do we tell his parents?"

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Star fox characters, nor do I hold the rights to claim them as my own. **

**A.N.: Here is my new story for all that constantly read my stories. This story will be taking place on Cerinia, and the game 'star fox' wasn't made on Earth, so Wolf won't know about ANYTHING of Krystal in this fic. The Wolf in this story is in no way related to the wolf(s) in my other stories. Read and Review, every review makes it easier to type more.**

**I would also like to give a shout out to my Beta reader; Cpt. Fox! This story will be all the more pleasurable and successful since I will have him on board. Go and check out a few of his stories and you will see, he is one of the better writers for this archive; his 'Fate' story is actually one of my personal favorites. He has cancelled it due to insufficient reviews, so do me a favor and go review his story also, and who knows, you may like it yourself.**


	2. Problems

**Chapter 2: Problems**

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

_Pain… why am I in so much pain…?_

My mind started to slowly come back into focus as feeling eased its way into my body, and left my nerves tingling as pain woke me up. The ground beneath me felt warm, yet cool at the same time. My clothes felt like they were on fire as they pressed up against my body, it must be from laying in the sun… for however long.

As I started to lift my arm up, I gasped in pain as the muscles protested strongly to the act. I heard movement somewhere to my side, which sounded like someone running, yet away from me. It was then that I could feel the cool breeze that accompanied any forest, but the soft noises of birds was no longer in the air, and the hum of planes was eerily gone. I slowly opened my eyes and was looking up into the sky.

I noticed the moon was already hanging in the sky near the edge of my vision; signifying night was going to be here soon. Again I raised my arm, but I bit down through the pain as the stabbing sensation once again shot through me. When my hand was in my view, I could see that no visible damage or lacerations were there, yet I still felt the pain. I rolled my head to the side and I caught a glimpse of the forest, and that was when a rush of memories hit me.

_If I hit my head, how long have I been out!? Did the others leave, or are they still in there? And how did my helmet get off of my head?_ I jumped up suddenly and was on my feet, but I soon regretted that action as I was left on the ground. The pain I had felt earlier was nothing but the tip of the iceberg for what I was feeling now. I was kneeling on the ground with my head resting on the ground while I held my arms to my sides across my chest. Blistering pain was rolling across my legs, while throbbing was felt everywhere else; except my head. The pain that was hammering away at my head was worse than anything I had felt before, considering how most of it originated from the back of my head, yet resonated from the sides.

Groaning, I took deep breaths as I lifted my head slightly. I saw the lake in front of me, which seemed to glisten in the late sunlight; and I had one thought as I felt my throats dryness. _Water…_

Standing up was unbearable, yet I turned towards the water as I was now swaying on my feet. Taking a step towards the lake, I felt my world spin around me. Taking another step, my view tilted dangerously to my right, causing me to stumble slightly. My third step, however, was my last as my world blacked out temporarily, and I felt myself falling, unable to grasp reality. My mind was swirling from all the pain while my senses were spiraling out of control.

I started to black out but I felt something curiously soothing enter my mind, keeping me in a state of consciousness. This feeling was new and strange, yet I was able to draw a sort of comfort from it. The best way I can describe this is… it is like headphones…

The feeling did indeed remind me of headphones as the image came to my thoughts; considering the feeling felt like it was moving across my entire mind. The feeling gave me enough energy to lift my head and drag myself across the ground and towards the edge of the lake. I lowered my hands into the cool water, as steam slowly curling off of the surface. I lifted my hands up to my mouth, starting to feel better, if only by a fraction. I repeated this action a few more times, before I suddenly got the urge to splash the water on my face. I sighed contentedly as the water eased my pain around my head, and the pain suddenly vanished. With this new strength, I was able to sit back up, and start peeling away my jacket.

After my jacket was resting on the ground beside me, I sighed in relief as the air swept away the heat that had cramped my muscles. The cool air also brought along a smell that I wasn't used to, nor had I ever experienced before. It was a mix between how an animal would smell, yet it vaguely smelled like a person who'd just taken a shower. I took in a deep breath, and as I felt the wing blowing against my back, I turned around quickly and looked across the tree line. "Where are you…?" I mumbled quietly to myself. I was always selected first on a team since my eyesight was better than the others, yet it also made me the target as well.

The trees were blowing slightly in the wind, but other than that, I didn't see anyone or anything besides the shrubs. I sighed as the smell kept permeating the area around me, If it is one of the guys, I should probably get in a tree and get them for not finding me sooner…

As I started walking again, this time with more control and strength, I stooped down and quickly grabbed my airsoft rifle and slung it over my back as I walked to the closest tree. I looked up, and saw a decent place to camp out, and I jumped up and quickly grabbed onto the lower hanging branches. I started to pull myself up as I pushed my feet against the trees trunk, and it was then that I realized I left my jacket on the ground. I ignored that fact as I just reached the sturdier branches, but I was met with the sight of something glowing blue in front of me. I felt my eyes dilate from the light, and as it pulsed, I was shot backwards and back to the ground. When I hit, the rifle dug into my back as I gasped in pain, and I slowly rolled onto my stomach so I wasn't in constant pain. _For an easy and fun game of airsofting… I'm getting hurt quite often…_

**(Krystal's P.O.V.)**

I was running through the forest as fast as I could, considering how I had just escaped being found by that… that… thing. With the wind against me, I knew he would be able to track me soon, considering most of those on Corneria had high senses of smell. My mind was racing as fast as I was as I continued to near the city_. His mind… it was so different compared to others! He actually felt me as I was looking at his memories… I'm not sure if I'm correct, but it felt like he was… experiencing my presence._

_He was so confused, but why? Did I miss something during my search, or did I overlook something? And where is his fur? It is like his arms and face had been shaved all the way down to the skin. The closest thing I ever saw was what my parents call an Ape… I must talk to them… somehow._

Bursting from the foliage, I was now on the outskirts of the city, my breathing ragged. I stopped my mad sprint, and took time to compose myself as I calmed my breathing. When I was comfortable with myself once again, I stood back up, and started at a brisk walk towards home. I held my staff in my hands as I drew closer to Iris. My hands felt oddly cold, while my heart pounded in my chest. With my staff, I felt comfortable walking through the forest, but now I felt ill at ease when I knew something… strange… was in those very woods now.

When I get home… my best option of communicating with my parents will be through writing.

* * *

The pen I was holding in my hand was suspended above the paper, my parents waiting patiently as I was now starting to have doubts about turning in that ape like thing. _He seemed young… around my age. What will happen to him if they find out about him…? Maybe I should study him myself for a bit first…_

I started to scribble down a question for my parents, so they wouldn't see me as wasting their time. 'Do we have any medicine so I can talk sooner?'

When I passed the paper over to them, they both smiled as my mother said, "There is only one thing which I could think of darling, and that is to drink lots of hot fluids. Tea is something you can take with you so you can try restore your voice sooner while you go explore those woods you like so much…" she looked over at dad temporarily before she added, "Sorry dear, but your dad and I have lots of work to do still… have a good night."

**A.N.: Hello once again, and thanks for all the reviews for the prevouis chapter that had been updated. I am proud to say this story may have double the chapters of my last starfox FF, but I cant garuntee it will be better than my 40k stories. hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and dont forget to drop in a review, or ship reviewing my story, and Review Fate instead. Both are great stories anyways xD**


	3. Exploration

**Chapter 3: Exploration**

**(Krystal's P.O.V.)**

I had left the mansion as soon as I could, and I was now making my way back towards the clearing. This time I was wearing something easier to move around in but it was, embarrassing to say, also showy. I want to be able to watch this newcomer, but if he got close again, I would like to have my maneuvering speed also.

When I started to near the clearing, I got my staff ready and I hid behind a tree before I took a peek. After I was comfortable, I slowly eased my head around the side of the tree, and saw that he had made a type of house from branches and sticks. I couldn't help but giggle at how cute it looked, but as soon as I did, the stick in the center of the 'window' swiveled in my direction, and I heard an electrical whirring noise. I ducked behind the tree as I heard a loud clacking noise from across the clearing, accompanied by soft popping noises of something hitting the bush next to my hiding spot. I turned around as I heard movement from across the clearing, and I pulled myself up onto the tree.

Just as I reached the top of the tree, I realized I'd made a horrible mistake; I left my staff leaning against the tree's trunk. I was just about to jump down and get it when he ran around the bush and quickly looked around. I looked at his face and realized just how bad it must've been for him last night, considering how his shoulders slumped and his head hung slightly. When his searching eyes roved to the tree I was in, they landed on my staff, and he gasped in surprise. He reached his hand towards it wearily, and when he grabbed it, the light seemed to flicker slightly before growing brighter. He didn't seem to notice as he lifted it up and examined the carved designs that were etched on the sides of it. He turned around and slowly started to walk away, and it was then that I noticed the slight drag of his feet over the ground.

I silently crawled over the other side of the tree as I watched him walk back towards his hut-like home. Instead of going inside like I had expected him to, he instead leaned against the front wall where the 'window' was. It twirled my staff in all kinds of directions as he ran his hand up and down the groves, but then I saw him start to slowly slump sideways as he sat there. Curious, I entered his thoughts, and I gasped in shock as I realized how fatigued he was. Looking at his tiredness made me sleepy myself, but I noticed his thoughts started to grow slower and slower; until he was no longer thinking, but dreaming.

Carefully, I started to lower myself to the ground, but on the side facing the clearing. It was still early morning, so the birds hadn't yet awoken to sing their morning songs, yet the trees gave way to the music from their leaves and the wind. I crept closer until I was in front of his sleeping form, and I knelt down and put my hand over his. _Careful now… I don't want to wake him up while he is holding my staff… or at all for that matter…_

His skin felt warm beneath my hand, and that distracted me slightly as a rather cold breeze blew out from the forest and over the lakes surface. I shivered as I instinctively drew my hand away, yet left my staff in his grasp_. I can't leave without my staff… nor will I go inside that home of his…_

Looking back behind me, and as I saw his jacket lying on the ground, I got the sudden urge to go try it on so I could keep warm. If he were to wake up and see me wearing his things… what would he think…? Looking into his mind once more, I saw he wouldn't be waking up anytime soon. I stood up and walked over to his jacket, and I gingerly picked it up. I looked back at him another time before I slipped his jacket on.

The warmth I instantly received was amazing, but I felt guilty all of a sudden. _Won't he be cold also…? I have fur while he doesn't, and I'm cold… maybe he should be the one to use this_. Just as I went to take his jacket off, the wind picked up again, and I was left shivering while wearing his jacket. I sighed as I shook my head, and I walked over to him before kneeling down. I looked deeply into his peaceful slumbering face, and decided I might as well give it a shot. I reached my hand out placed it in his still warm hand, and gently pried them apart.

I grasped my staff firmly as I slid it out of his grasp, and in return, I took off his jacket and placed it over his body the best I could. While he slept, I slowly walked away, but it wasn't until his dreams took a turn that I stopped dead in my tracks, and gave them my full attention.

He was floating in midair with nothing but the stark greenness of the forest surrounding him. A glow started to emit from the edge of the forest, but with it came a beautiful blue vixen in a light that shouldn't have been. I watched as his dream version of me, which shouldn't have existed since he'd yet to see me, started to speak to him, 'Danger is coming, for both me and you, and you will have to make a choice for the both of us. When the time comes, you will need to ignore me to keep both of us alive…'

I was stunned as his dreams suddenly shifted over to something that included lots of buildings and flying cars. It was then that I started on my walk again, but I wasn't able to do anything else except ponder what his dream version of me had said. I know he didn't see me when he climbed that tree… I made sure of that… but still, how did he get that dream…?

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

_Hmm… I must've fallen asleep, but I could've sworn I had found something before I did… something interesting…_

I yawned as I stretched my arms, and I subtly removed my jacket since it was starting to warm me up uncomfortably. After it was rolled in half, I saw a few blue strands of linen or cloth on the inside layering of it. I furrowed my brows in confusion as I raised my jacket closer to my face, so I could observe this better. I reached one of my hands up and pinched a strand of the blue fabric, lifting it closer to my eyes to observe it better_. What is this? Can this be someone's hair, or what? I guess I can save it for later and look at it closer when… if I get home…_

Letting go of my jacket, I reached into one of its pockets, and removed the laser light I had. I took the battery housing off, and carefully, I put the blue strand of hair in the housing where some extra space was. After it wouldn't unbend and come out of the space I put it in, I reattached the casing, and slid it back into my pocket. I heaved a drawn out sigh, what was my dream… I know it was something important, but now that I'm awake, I can't remember it…

Standing up, I slid my jacket on over my shoulders, and wiped a few of the blue hairs off of my shirt. A few of the strands refused to be just brushed off on the first try, so I brushed at them once again. _Urrgghh! This stuff is like fur, it won't come off!_

Giving up on trying to get the stuff off, I went inside the bunker and retrieved my M4A1 airsoft gun. As I started to walk back out and towards the edge of the clearing, I couldn't help but wonder what this thing would really offer as a form of protection. I shook my head as I started to open the back part where the battery was stored, and I started to fiddle with the wires; just how Strike had showed me. _This thing may not save me from a wolf or something else… but maybe if I boost the electrical output I can give it an extra sting to scare anything away. Only God knows how Strike learned how to do this… and with that big ass gun he has, it only makes it hurt worse and worse._

_Should I really be doing this…?_

I stood on the outside of the clearings edge, and peered into the bright, yet still spooky, forest. I looked back towards my bunker, but when I remembered just how cold it had gotten last night, I turned back ahead and started at a light jog_. It will be better to find someone somewhere rather than sit back there and freeze to death…_

* * *

"What… in the…" I stood gaping at the majestic city in front of me. It radiated a feeling of wealth and power, yet I knew, beneath that wealth laid the poverty. Usually the poor are on the outskirts of the city… yet all I see is high class…

I saw a car come driving along the street across the green grass between us, yet the car didn't have wheels. It was gliding along the road with nothing between it and the asphalt except air and wind. I started to walk out from the forest as I put my airsoft gun on my back, and the car stopped near one of the many houses. It seemed the occupants hadn't noticed me yet, so I started to run lightly so they wouldn't leave without me.

Stopping in my tracks, I was nearly thrown to the ground from my inertia, but I was left in a complete state of shock. The car once again drove away, and I was literally on the other side of the street as the obviously female hominoid… DOG… walked up the steps to the door of its house. That husky is not only walking on its two back legs… but it is wearing clothes… AND IT LOOKS LIKE A HUMAN!

Quickly and silently, I made a mad dash to the back of a building near the end of this street. I reached down and quickly ripped my mask from its place along my belt, and I slid it on as I entered the shadows of the brick building. I poked my head around the corner as I heard a door open up. I watched as a few… animals… walked out of the door, all upright and seeming at ease from walking like they did. I looked them over, and I could see they even had charastics of a human. The hair… or fur… was longer near the top of their head. The muscles that were beneath their fur were pronounced, along with what I'm guessing had to be the females, had breasts just like human females_. Where in the hell did I end up!?_

I quickly ducked behind the building and pressed my back against the brick wall as I slowly slid down into a sitting position. I curled my legs up to my chest as I crossed my arms over the top and laid my head along them. I stared blankly through the lens of my mask as I took deep breaths in. _How can I move around here… if I look nothing like them? Will they shoot me on sight, will they capture me and do experiments on me… or what if… what if I just don't come here?_

Looking back at the forest, I shook my head as the thought was flung from my mind_, I can't stay in that forest forever… I'm bound to be discovered eventually. Maybe if they just don't see me… as me, I can walk through the city. But what about my gun? It may be fake, but it certainly doesn't look that way. But then again, I can't just leave it here for someone to find and keep. Maybe I can keep it with me… just not hold it like I am about to use it._

Standing up, I pulled my jacket sleeves down until the covered up to my wrists, and I pulled the collar up to meet my mask to avoid them seeing my neck. Next, I looked down, and was glad I had chosen to wear jeans for the game, even though I disliked to wear anything besides shorts. My shoes were scuffed up from using them constantly, but they were sealed. And finally, my mask; I felt all the way around it, and discovered the only way they would see my skin, was if I looked towards the sky directly above me. I sighed as I tightened the strap to my gun, and shoved my hands into my pockets. I started to walk out from behind the building I was using for cover, and I turned down the street and walked close the building as I was walking alongside the street. I looked towards glass and saw that the building appeared to be some kind of corner store from the items displayed along the window. I saw a sign with weird letters scribbled across it, but when I saw how it had the stick figures of the hominoid creatures, I instantly recognized it as being the directions to restrooms.

_Now that I think about it… I do need the bathroom too…_

When I reached the doors, I hesitated as I was about to pull my hand out, but I looked both ways, and saw that no one was near me. I reached out and pulled the door, but when it wouldn't budge, I pushed, and I was soon walking inside. As I stepped inside, I felt the cool air blow over me as I started to walk in the directions to the restrooms when a gruff voice to my left said, "We don't serve your kind here, merc…"

Looking over, I saw a large hominoid, but this time in the form of a loin, and I couldn't do anything but just gape at him. _They speak English also? And does he mean a mercenary?_

"Did I not make myself clear?" He suddenly said.

I shook my head vigorously as I backed up slightly and stammered out, "N-No… I-I just came in here for the restroom!"

What could pass for eyebrows raised on his head as he leaned forward and over the counter he was behind, "How old are you kid?"

I swallowed thickly as I wet my lips and muttered out with as much respect as I could muster, "I'm only eighteen… sir."

He shook his head in a disappointed way, and he gestured towards the restrooms' corridor and said, "Go ahead kid… just don't get any ideas…"

Nodding my head, I horridly headed towards the corridor, and I could hear the lion mutter under his breath, "They get younger every year…"

When I reached the door, I pushed it open, and I quickly stepped inside and locked the door. I walked backwards as I took in some deep breaths to calm the storm my heart was raging. I looked towards the mirror, and it was then that I saw I truly did look like I had seen a few fights. My mask was all scuffed up while my jacket was crumpled in a few places. Even my shirt sported a look that seemed like I was in a brawl recently. I shook my head as I took my mask off and placed it along the sink and started to clean my face up before I used the restrooms necessities.

_After I leave here… I think I might just venture deeper into this city… as long as I don't get in any trouble, I may get to see more about the citizens of this city…_

…

Stepping outside of the bathroom relieved was a feeling I was glad to have. I was walking back towards the door leading to the outside as my hands swung past my waist. Just as I reached the door, I was about to pull it when I heard the lion ask, "Hey kid, what is wrong with your hands?"

I looked down at my hands before I quickly shoved them into my pockets, _Great, you big great idiot, you forgot to hide your hands!_ "Um… um… um…" I quickly looked around as I desperately tried to come up with something. _Come on… we need an answer! _So I said the first thing that came to my mind, "I have a rare disease!"

When I looked up at the lion, I could see the sympathy in his eyes as he reached behind him. I felt myself tense up suddenly, but when he brought out a pair of black bright blue gloves, he tossed them over to me, which I quickly reached out to catch. I looked down at them in surprise and wonder before glancing up at the lion. He crossed his arms as he nodded at the gloves I was holding before speaking, "Those should cover up your hands so no one else questions them… sorry, but that is the only color gloves I have in the store, free of charge."

"T-Thanks!" I said enthusiastically. Now I won't have to hide my hands everywhere I go!

"No problem kid… just try to find a job someday. Wouldn't want to find out a nice lad like yourself died being a mercenary…" I nodded as I slid the gloves on over my hands, and I was surprised by how soft, yet firm they felt. I reached back out for the door, and as I pulled it open, I stopped myself before walking back outside. "Thanks sir… hope you have a good day." And then I walked out of the door.

**A.N.: Ok, i dont usually ditch my stories like what happened to this one, but my charger for my laptop broke, and all my story content is on here, and nowhere else. I will continue to update every wensday, but i apologize that this one came later that i had wanted. Enjoy this one, as it actually contains length to it as well.**


	4. Look At City Life

**Chapter 4: Look At City Life**

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

I enjoy walking through the streets that seemed to glow, but I was experiencing the drawbacks as well. Many of the people, as I felt better calling them, gave me various looks; many were with scorn, a few held hatred, and even fewer contained admiration. I was able to observe the many different species that inhabited the city through my mask, which concealed my dangerous and possibly, feared look. _I remember learning in history class that throughout history, when someone new and different was discovered, things didn't always end peacefully._

Stopping at an intersection, I watched as the sign kept that reddish glow while those hover vehicles sped past. I heard someone step heavily besides me, and as I turned to look who it was, I saw a bulldog… or what passed for one, watching the light intensely. I looked back forward, and a few seconds later, it flashed a bright blue, and as I started to move forward, the bulldog quickly walked past me. As he passed, he pressed a sheet into my chest while shoving me back. Before I could react, I stumbled and fell down. I landed once more on my back, but the difference was, this time my jacket was between me and my back, but the impact still hurt nonetheless.

As I groaned, I looked up and saw the bulldog was already across the street. Many people along the sides of the street watched with concern as I stood up and faced the bulldog as he continued to walk on. "Well hello to you to you dick!" His right ear twitched slightly as a few of the bystanders quickly walked away. He stopped walking as I looked down and looked over the paper, but it didn't make a difference as I couldn't read the darn thing. I crumbled it up as I shoved it into my pocket, and I turned around and started to walk in another direction. _I can always just find another route with less _hostile_ people…_

When I reached the end of the street, I turned in the opposite direction of where I came from. While I was walking, I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up, along with the ones on the top of my head. I shivered violently as I quickly spun around and looked behind me. All I saw were people walking along the street while a pair of huskies jogged past me. I shook my head as I turned back around and continued to walk on, and when I looked up, I saw a mansion of some kind at the end of the block. "How could I have missed _that_ before?"

I chuckled as I sped my walk up a little more, and I smiled beneath my mask as I could see the stores growing more and more frequent. Trees started to dot the sidewalk as I progressed, and the closer and closer I got, the stronger I felt something else against my mind. _What is that…? I felt it when I first came here also… back when I was still struggling to reach the lake._

Concentrating as much as I could, I felt whatever it was that was brushing against my mind come into a sharper focus, yet I couldn't quite grasp onto what it was. I smiled for a second before I continued onward with a new conviction. Whatever it was I was feeling, it was directly in front of me, just it was going to be a challenge to find it.

I sighed as I took in a deep breath, and inhaled the calming scents of the city. It didn't reek how regular cities do; rather it seemed to hold this wonderful fragrance to the air. I rolled my eyes as I the thought of perfume came across me, but I quickly gasped in pain as I was launched sideways and into the street. _Oowww… that one is going to leave a bruise… but what hit me?_

"YOU!?" I gasped loudly. On the sidewalk and near an ally, I saw the bulldog from earlier, but he was now accompanied by two others, but they wore cloaks over themselves. I growled in my throat as I stood up while clutching my throbbing side. Before I could take action however, I heard a loud honking noise to my left, and as I turned, I felt my eyes bulge, and I jumped backwards. Time started to slow down momentarily as I landed on the ground, and one of those hover cars just passed where I had been. I watched as it slid by me by a mere three inches. As time returned to normal, the gust of wind spun past me and made my clothes blow wildly. I saw as the three offenders to me suddenly started to walk in my direction, and all I thought of doing was running.

As I turned and ran, I could feel the pain in my side throb painfully. I looked behind me and saw that the bulldog and his accomplices had a problem crossing the road, but I spun forward just as I heard someone yelp. I twisted my entire body as I did my best to avoid the female… _Squirrel?_

I tripped over my shoelaces and landed hard on my chest. I groaned as I wearily picked myself up, but as I looked back, I saw that my followers had only 1 lane left to cross. The squirrel lady was suddenly in my sights as she asked, "Are you alright!?"

I nodded as I quickly knelt down and speedily tied my shoes. When they were finished, I took another quick glance behind me and saw that they were now across the street and walking towards me. Grabbing the ladies wrist, I moved her over to the wall and said, "Wait here until they pass." As soon as I finished, I let go of her wrist and turned and ran down the street. I now had a slight limp to my run, but I was still outpacing my pursuers. I rounded a corner, and that was when I ran straight into a dead-end. I groaned as I looked at it, and I unslung my M4A1 rifle off my back. I turned around as I knelt onto the ground with my gun trained on the corner.

The bulldog rounded the corner first, but he stopped dead in his tracks, along with the other two as they were looking across the sidewalk at me, with my 'gun' pointed at them. "You wouldn't dare kill us so close to the royalties' home…" one of the hooded figures said. _So that was what that big building was… well too bad for them this gun can't kill._

I flipped a switch along the side of my gun before I slowly stood up and started to slowly rotate around them, keeping them in my sights at all times.

When I was on the outside of the street, I slowly walked backwards until they were no longer in my sights, and then I flipped the switch as I quickly turned around and ran for all I was worth. With great difficulty, I swung my gun onto my back. as I ran, a problem presented its ugly head to me, _If I'm running from them towards a royalties home… then doesn't that mean I'm running towards…_

_Armed guards…_ I skidded to a halt in front of a shining gate with all kinds of diamonds, jewels, and emeralds imbedded in the metal alloy that seemed to glow with a dull white. All along the fence were heavily armed guards, and the minute I had entered the street, all heads snapped towards me. I could've sworn my heart skipped a beat or two as my breathing got stuck in my throat.

The silence that clung to the air was painful to bear, but it was as one of the guards pointed at me and said, "Do not move merc!"

I swallowed thickly as I started to shake, but I remained still as they slowly pulled what appeared to be _real _guns off their backs. The second one of them started to aim at me; I bolted down the street parallel to the fence. I could hear shouting behind me, but I ignored it as I ran face first into something blue and furry. My momentum along with the direction of the crash made me end up underneath somehow, and when I was looking up, I saw the stunned and surprised emerald eyes of who I crashed into. Someone who was still standing up near the corner suddenly gasped, "A merc!?"

I struggled to get up, but when I did, I lifted the blue fox off the ground and did a quick overlook of her. She didn't seem to sustain any injuries during the fall, but she continued to gaze into my eyes with a shocked expression. I was too preoccupied at the time, but the feeling in my head was the strongest it had ever been. I looked around the corner and saw that the guards were now close to where I was, and when they saw I was holding the blue fox, they seemed to run even faster. I started to get scared as they drew closer, so I gently but firmly brought the blue vixen to the wall and said, "You stay here, please…"

Taking another look around the corner, the guards were practically barreling towards me, and one even took a blind shot at me, and I watched as a red bolt of solid light soared above me. "Shit… shit… SHIT!" I took off running as fast as I could as the fear started to overflow in my mind, causing my legs to propel me with so much motion it felt as if I wasn't even running on the ground, rather than air.

Red bolts streamed past me, and some came closer than I would have liked, but I continued to run with renewed vigor…

**(Krystal's P.O.V.)**

_Was that really… him?_ I thought back as I was looking into his shining brown eyes, _It has to be him… it can't be anyone else. But what was he doing within Iris?_ The guards sighed in relief when they saw me and Theo unharmed along the wall. Some of them continued to shoot their blasters at him until he was too far to take down. I watched as his form was only a small smudge in the distance. _He even speaks our language…_

"Lady Krystal, are you alright?" I looked over as I was taken from my daze, and answered the guard with a mere nod. He motioned for me to start walking with him and the other guards as he said, "You really should stay within the estates fence lady Krystal… at least until the insurgents aren't presenting such a hazard to your safety."

"I appreciate your concern Captain Viles, but it is not needed. I would like to inform you, that merc only ran into me… He actually requested me to stay near the wall for my safety." I said. I don't know why, but I truly did feel like defending that stranger.

"That is nonsense Lady Krystal; Mercs are nothing but trouble, just like the insurgents that plague this wonderful city." Captain Viles remarked.

_This is why people don't like us as much, because people like Viles let the power sink into them and they think we are better than the rest!_ "Noted…" I replied, more coldly than I would have preferred.

Theo walked up next to me and gently placed a hand on my shoulder as he said quietly, "Please Krystal… see them from our perspective and you will see what the Captain means…" I shrugged off Theo's hand as I said, "_I_ look at it from _both_ per… per…" I couldn't finish my sentence, as my voice suddenly lost its strength, and I was suddenly left mute again. I stomped my foot in frustration, and then I started to walk angrily up the path towards the mansion.

"Krystal… _please_." I turned around and as I looked at Theo, I saw he was close to pleading, but the confusion I was going through at the moment and mixed with the growing tensions among the city and the renegades that didn't want my parents in power, I honestly didn't care anymore. I shook my head as I turned back around, and continued to walk back home…

**A.N.: Hehe... sorry about uploading the wrong day... and i dont hve proper excuse for doing so either. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as my form of apology. This one is NOT beta read, considering how Cpt Fox is busy, and he didnt hve time to check it over for me as thoroughly. I will do my best, just please dont get too mad about any further mistakes I may do...**


	5. Fatigue

**Chapter 5: Fatigue**

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

I was clutching my arm as I pressed slowly past the last tree and bush, before I was left stupefied from the sight in front of me. My small little shelter was in shambles. The two main beams I had used as the main supports where gone, while the smaller branches were strewn all across the clearing. I groaned as my arm throbbed again, so I started to walk over to a tree near my ruined shelter.

As I started to slowly peel off my jacket, I couldn't help but let my mind wander, _First I run into trouble, then I run and get other innocent people in danger. And finally, I decide to be a smartass… _I couldn't help but grin as the next thought came over me…_ and flick off the police hounds. HAHA, only problem is… now I have a wound to deal with._

When my jacket was off, I looked at where the weapons energy charge, which I can only surmise as looking like a laser bolt from a game. My arm was red and slightly bloody from where one of the bolts had just nicked me. I shook my head as I twisted my arm, eliciting a stinging sensation from the area. "What have I gotten myself into…?"

I stood up and made my way towards the lake so I could wash my arm. I knelt down at the waters rim, and was I brought my other hand down and into the water; I couldn't help but think of home. "From a simple game of airsofting to being in another world… my life has literally, been flipped upside-down. I have no way home, no idea where I am, and animals are walking around and looking like humans… and now I'm talking to myself…" I had finished rinsing my arm of the remaining dried blood I had, and I could only wince as my body heat slowly sunk back into the area the water had cooled.

After a while, I yawned and decided I might as well go to sleep, seeing as the sun had started to go down. _Seeing as my shelter is nothing more than a pile of sticks_… I couldn't help but chuckle… _or a true faggot… I will just have to sleep out here… I hope no wolves find me… or the wind picks up._ I took a seat down where my fort had stood, and I laid down as I covered myself the best I could with my jacket, while using my hands as a pillow…

**(Krystal's P.O.V.)**

Groaning in frustration, I finally flung myself on my bed as my fatigue threatened to take me into my dreams, but the anger that was still boiling under my fur wouldn't let me, nor my constant thoughts on that creature I had found in the forest, and then in Iris today. _He managed to find Iris… and he was actually _in_ it also… though he did stir up quite some trouble._

I clenched my fists as I clenched my paws tightly, trying desperately to release some of the anger and resentment I felt inside me. _Why does Theo have to take the Captains side every time…? He may be correct, but he isn't right…_

Releasing my paws from their tensions, I let my eyes open, but I still felt angry, if not more so than before. While I pushed myself up, I heard someone knock on my door. "…" I felt my eyes narrow dangerously, and I didn't know I could get even madder. _My voice was back… but now it isn't here when I need to say just a few things…_

Standing up, I walked over towards the door. When I reached it, I quickly opened it and saw it was Theo standing there. He winced as he looked into my eyes, and he asked, "M-May I come in?"

As I sighed, I nodded as I took a step back, and let him walk past me. I closed the door behind him, and I walked past him and sat on my bed. He stood there as he looked around nervously, and I took it as the fact that it was that he hadn't been in my personal room to often. "I take it your voice is still gone?"

I nodded as he walked over and took a seat in a chair along the wall, but then he launched into a subject I was silently hopping he wouldn't talk about, "Krystal, I know it isn't my place, but I believe since it will be your place someday, you should start to think about the mercenary issue."

My temper flared up slightly, but then it died down just as quickly, only to be replaced by a cold unforgiving sadness. _He doesn't trust me anymore… _

As I took a deep breath in, I felt something moist slide down my cheek and towards my muzzle. It tickled the fur it rolled on, but it brought me no joy for the sensation, and as it hung on my chin, I looked at a shocked Theo, and managed to send a mental thought to him, unable to mask my pain and hurt, "_Why don't you trust me anymore_…?"

"Krystal…" Theo began, but just as he did, the tear fell silently from my furry chin, and as it hit my clothing, I stood up and hurriedly walked towards my door. As I reached it, I heard Theo stand up, I grabbed my staff next to the door, and I whispered loudly, even though it hurt to force it out, "Do not follow me Theo."

After I finished, I wretched my door open and stepped through the doorway before closing it again, and bolting off. As I ran, tears streamed down my face, and all I saw was blurriness rushing past me; mostly wall decorations and furniture. A few times when I would wipe my eyes, I saw the stunned and worried faces of the guards at intervals of this prison that was a home. I closed off my mind to everything else as I continued to run. Ignoring any questions, and all the looks I was receiving, all I wanted to do was escape to somewhere peaceful and quite. _The woods, I will go there!_

…

While I was running, everything was a blur, and I didn't stop to look anywhere else except forward. Walls rushed past me, then the doorway to outside. After I ran through them, i let my mind go as the storefronts rushed by, allies, hover cars, and all the residential neighborhoods. When I reached the edge or Iris, I looked back, and then I ran towards, and into the woods. My tears had lessened their torrent down my face, yet I still felt like I was sobbing. _Only if I had a friend to turn too…_

* * *

The tears that had been flowing from my eyes had dried up, and I was now walking slowly through the dark and cold forest. My head hung low as I trudged onwards, not aware of where I was, except for the fact that I just wanted to lie down and sleep, _yet if I do that, I will lose all the heat I have from walking…_

_ But does that even matter?_

Glancing upwards, I saw had walked out of the forest and into a clearing. On one side of the clearing, branches were strewn across the grass, and on the other side, was _him_…

_Maybe it does matter…_

With doubt centered in my mind, I slowly but cautiously made my way towards him. His breathing suggested he was asleep, but for how actively I could feel his thoughts streaming about his mind, I was worried he was awake.

As I crept up to him some more, I walked silently around him until I was by his head. I crouched down, and as I took a closer look, I could guarantee he was asleep. I sighed softly as I sat down, and crossed my arms. _What is to become of you? You aren't even of this world, yet I feel you will have a large impact upon us…_

_ Where did you come from…?_

Looking up, I could see the abundance of all the stars, along with the tell-tale of space craft glinting in the dual moons light. I looked over towards the glowing section in the sky, and my thoughts drifted off to Iris, and all that I would inherit once my parents retired. I would become the governess of Iris, and ultimately, the governess of all of Cerinia; considering how Iris was the main communication hub to the other worlds.

_I guess I can just sleep in one of the…_

When the wind picked up from a breeze into a full on blast of air, I shivered violently as the cold seeped into my fur, and penetrated my skin. Then another breeze came through, but this one yielded some warmth to it however. I leaned towards the warmth, but then I realized I was leaning towards the outworlder. I looked down at him with a bewildered look, and I slowly lifted my hand up and laid it down across his arm. _How can he be so _warm_ when it is so cold out?_

*_Shiver_*

While he was warm, I was still cold, and even though I didn't care if I got sick, I knew it wouldn't be right if I let it happen. I sighed as a slightly appeasing, yet still risky, and foolish idea popped into my head. _Maybe I can sleep near him tonight…_ I shook my head violently as I felt my face start to heat up. _What if he was to wake up? Then it would really be…_ I shivered once more as it felt like it dropped …_bad._

_It couldn't hurt for just one night… I'll just wake up before him! That's it…_

Slowly, and carefully, I laid down until I was on the ground near the… the… outworlder. I was still too far to receive the benefit of his warmth, so I scooted closer until I was only a few inches away. Now that I was feeling his warmth, I started to get slightly drowsy, but I was yanked back into full alertness when I felt his arm reach across my hip and pull me closer. As he mumbled something unintelligible, I reached for my staff, and was about to give him a nice thwack with it, until his broadcasted thoughts hit me.

_A cloud of red dust in a sea of blue. The blue felt and_ 'looked'_ cold, while the small redness was a heat of some kind. "Come towards the warmth Wolf…the warmth is good…" a voice called out. After he was touching the warmth, I felt his grip on my waist tighten, and his entire dream winked out. After a few seconds, he was listening to a sweet and soothing sound, and the relaxedness he felt from his dream radiated out to me. He was laying on something that shifted easily to his back, yet the warmth that covered him was soothed by a gentle spray from water. As he opened his eyes, he was looking up into a clear blue sky, where a _solitary_ white moon hung. His head tilted downwards until his gaze was resting on a large body of water… then as… he stood up…_

I yawned, and as I tried to stay continued to focus on Wolfs dream… the sound of those seas audio in his head started to loll me to sleep…

**A.N.: Ok everybody, it is a guarantee that I will be continuing these by myself, as Cpt. Fox is no longer Beta-ing for me. I can understand he is busy, and I hope you all take that into account also. I will not accept another Beta, unless Fox comes back, since I sought him out instead. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and don't forget to tell me what you all thought. Sorry about the shortness…**

**Let me know whether i should update as usual, or make an early update on the 21st... i wil post the regular chapter on wensday, but what about the 21st?**


	6. Chaos

**Chapter 6: Chaos**

**A.N.: OO hoo hoo... you guys are going to both hate and love me for this one...**

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

"Hmmm…" I let out as I started to wake up. I kept my eyes closed, letting the last drops of sleep slowly seep out of my weary mind. I felt my body tense up, and after a few seconds, I gave in and stretched my arms outwards, but kept them bent and pushed my legs out. I heard a few places pop, but it didn't really bother me since it didn't hurt, just felt weird. _I don't know why, but I feel like today is going to be a great day… on this weird, backwards planet._

_Huh?_ It was now that I felt the extra heat against my body, except that wasn't what drew my attention. Something warm and fuzzy had just grazed across my neck, and was still beneath my chin. I felt the hairs along my neck and head rise up as images of being strangled popped through my head. My eyes shot open, but instead of being greeted by a pair of furry arms that I had expected, I saw two light blue, pointy ears.

Now that I was more so awake and alert, I felt my arms around the body of this… thing, and I pulled my head back as best I could, and felt my eyes nearly pop out of their sockets. In my arms, was a blue fox, and not just any blue fox, but the one I had crashed into yesterday. _Uh… uh, uh… w-what… h-how did this happen!?_ I watched as she shivered slightly, and as she attempted to scoot closer, I snapped and shivered violently. _I slept with an ALIEN!_

I attempted to pull away so I could get up and run away, except I only succeeded in jerking her forward with me. _Her arms were wrapped around me!?_ She groaned quietly as she started to actually move… _uh oh…_

While she continued to wake up, I felt her going through her version of her wake-up cycle. First she squeezed herself into me, like a hug. After that, I saw her ears twitch, and then her fingers started to trace around my back. Soon, her fingers and hand pressed flatly against my back, and she shot her eyes open. I was left staring into her blue eyes as my breath got stuck in my throat. She seemed stunned while she was staring back into my eyes, but I couldn't do anything as I started to grow nervous; especially with our close proximity. _Quick, get yourself out of this situation, before something bad happens!_

_ …Oh wait… that step has already passed…_

As her gaze sharpened and her eyes narrowed slightly, I felt myself shrink back as much as I could, _uh oh… what's with that look? First I wake up on a weird planet, then I get bullied by a gang in a city… get shot in the arm, and now… this?_

She suddenly pulled away from me and looked at my injured arm, which had actually ended up feeling raw throughout the night. "Um… hi?"

When she looked back at my face, she had a puzzled look on her face, and her eyes darted back to my arm a few times. Her ears were pointed at me as I said, "Uh…" _I really want to get up… but how do I say that to someone who I don't even know speaks English?_

I took a deep breath as I slowly, and carefully unwrapped my arms from around the fox lady, and said, "May you let go of me?"

She continued to stare at me, and so I decided to bring my hands between us, and I slowly gripped her shoulders and started to push her back and away from me. I felt her arms slacken as I stood up, and I used this chance to scoot further away from her. When I was a good distance away, I put my arms beneath me and pushed up, but felt my arm sting where I had been shot, so I put more weight on my other arm. I looked over and saw she was observing my arms as I was getting up. I chuckled quietly as I looked away from her and continued to get up, _it seems even ladies from other worlds like muscles… heh._

After I was standing up, I felt the cool air slide through my clothes, and I shivered slightly. I walked back towards the fox lady, and I held my hand down towards her, which she took, and I pulled her up. She shivered more than I had when a cool gust of air billowed through the trees and past the clearing. _It is chilly out… where's my jacket?_

I turned around and saw it lying on the ground nearby, and as I picked it up, I dusted it off. I started to put it on, but another breeze, yet stronger, blew through. I heard the lady sneeze, and I looked over as I saw her hug her arms to her body, and it was then that I felt a small tug at my heart, and more so, my conscious. I sighed as I pulled the jacket off my arm, and walked back to… her. _Well… what do I call her? Blue? No… to original… fox? Nah… foxy? HAHA… definitely not… maybe I should just call her lady… though that isn't as smart of a choice either…_

I twisted my jacket and put it over her head and behind her, and I could feel her breath get hitched as she looked up at me and into my eyes. I smiled as I set the jacket on her shoulders and pulled it snugly around her, "I may not be the same… thing, as you, but I won't let a lady go cold just because of that sole reason."

I turned back around, and walked towards a tree, and sat down. I pulled my knees up and laid my arms across them and set my head along the top of them. I looked over, and saw Lady still standing there still, so I just looked back across the clearing, and over the lake._I'm… so… _BORED…

**(Krystal's P.O.V.)**

_He is cold, yet he still gave me his only jacket to wear… even after our… awkward meeting. _Glancing over at him, I saw he had sat down near a tree. His head was lying across his arms, which were laid down over his knees. _I want to know what he is thinking… but is it even remotely correct that I keep delving into his mind how I have been? … At least he was nice enough to let me use his jacket._

Bending down, I picked up my staff from the cold ground, and when I stood back up, I began walking over to the other worlder. He seems nice, but I still would rather have my staff with me rather than be defenseless… just in case. I sat down next to him quietly when he still hadn't heard me, or bothered to look up, and laid my staff next to me. _Might as well thank him. _"…" I opened my mouth, but still no sound came out, so I just sighed sadly. Now that my mood had turned to the worst, I started to remember the actions and emotions I had felt earlier.

_If he was truly my best friend, and not just an advisor, then he would have listened to my side of the story, instead of siding with Captain Viles. _I felt my facial expressions morph into a sneer at the end, but they were quickly changing back into the previous emotional occupation; sadness. _Sometime today or later, I will need to go back… but do I have to do it soon?_

**SWOOSH…**

This gush of air was colder than the previous ones, but I only felt it along my neck, since the thickness of the jacket kept my body well insulated. _I wonder if he is cold…_ I turned my head to look at the outworlder next to me, and I was stunned to see he had formed a smaller form, and he was shaking. I reached a paw out from my cover in the jacket, and when my paw touched his arm, I felt the chilliness from his body. He lifted his head up and gazed over at me, and I couldn't help but feel sorry for him, so I started to take his jacket off. "No, don't, it is alright, I'm fine."

_Yet your mind says you are not…_ But I couldn't take his jacket off since he had put his hands on my shoulders. I smiled weakly at his selfless gesture, but I knew I couldn't keep myself warm when I knew he was cold beside me. _It isn't right for me to enjoy the warmth his jacket provides, while he himself slowly freezes to death…_

I scooted closer to him, and this seemed to make him more alert, but when I opened the jacket and quickly wrapped it around him, I wrapped my arms around him. He seemed to tense up when I did this, but he slowly calmed down, and eased up a little as I felt his body warming up. I laid my head down on his shoulder as a wave of drowsiness swept over me. "Heh… your race seems to be the cuddly type…"

When he said that, I smiled slightly. _Trust me, if you had lost your best friend, while feeling how I do, you would be too…_

"Hey, can you understand anything I say?" He suddenly asked.

Pulling my head away, I looked up and at his face, and was met with his intense gaze. I nodded slowly, unsure of his sudden interest.

"Then why haven't you said anything yet?"

I pulled one of my arms back and pointed at my throat, and did my best to say what I wanted to, "I… l-lost m… voi… ce." After I finished, I coughed violently.

"Oh… sorry then." He said back, but I nearly felt myself blush at his next thought. _'Sounds as great as she is beautiful…'_

He coughed lightly as his cheeks turned a slight shade of pink, but he just looked away as his cheeks started to turn a darker color. Smiling, I already knew why, but couldn't believe how fast he had recognized what he thought. I sighed as I put my arm back around him, and pulled the jacket tighter around us to ward off the cold…

* * *

Wolf, as I had learned was this strange person's name, was a human, which was a race of species I don't think even roamed the Lylat systems. Wolf had talked about all the kinds of things humans do to occupy themselves, along with the sights of many places. When he couldn't successfully describe something to me, or I didn't believe him, I would peer into his mind, and most often I was left in awe about what humans could make. But often times more, he would start to think about the wars that constantly ravaged his planet, even though they wouldn't affect him directly, I could feel the sadness that was part of him. Mostly though, I preferred to look at the locations he described in his mind; Sparkling waters in a sea called the Caribbean, the shining city lights from mountain tops, and the structures that were built to house the _governments_ that were around his planet.

_It is interesting… here, only one government watches over all of Cerinia, while his planet has many. How does anything get done in a timely way?_ He coughed quietly while he was looking up at the sky, and I couldn't help but glance up with him. I looked into his mind as he started to think about planes, but ones that couldn't go into the expanses of space. I saw a few glittering dots spiraling throughout the sky, but I knew those were only the many space shuttles that traveled to and fro from Cerinia.

I nearly yelped when Wolf suddenly bolted upright with his palm pressed flatly on the ground. _'Earthquake? …no… I know this fee- NO…_

I tried to delve deeper into his mind to see what he was thinking, but he turned his head towards the city Iris, and he slowly stood up. I did as well, and that was when a huge gust of wind blew over the tree tops, and I saw a black cloud rising from the horizon. It was tinted red on the inside, and it seemed to flash every so often, and then that was when the noise hit us.

**B-Bo-BOOOOOOMMMM!**

Wolf stumbled backwards as the wind continued to buffet us, but I completely fell over. I sat back up and looked over at the cloud that was steadily growing higher and higher over Cerinia, but I only felt fear and concern, even for the one person I knew would end up being at the center of all this, _Theo…_

With that thought in mind, I quickly sat up, and bolted towards the edge of the forest, dimly aware that Wolf was calling for me…

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

I watched as the blue fox I had just spent the past hour or so with started to run towards the city where the explosion had taken place, and one thought crossed my mind, _I can't let her go by herself…_ so I started to run after her as well…

…

"Oh…" I was now at the edge of the clearing, and I saw Lady running across the grassy area, but she was running straight for the city, which once ruled with superior beauty, but was now in chaos. Many people were running around, screaming and yelling in panic, and behind them cops were racing down streets in their vehicles, many with black scorch marks along the sides or round burned holes in the glass windows. _I can't let her get in that kind of danger by herself… what if she knows how I can get home?_ And with that thought, I was soon hurtling after her.

When I was across the grass, I saw Lady sprint around a corner, but I saw something that made my heart jump into my throat, and turn my limbs to lead. The same shop that the lion guy had shown me kindness was in wrecks, and I saw blood splattered across the glass from the inside. "Eh…" I looked desperately where the blue fox had disappeared to, but I needed to also make sure he was alright… or at least breathing. Turning, I ran over to the shop, and prayed that the kind lion had been tough enough to shrug off the attackers.

As I approached the shattered and melted doorway, I slowed down until I was creeping, and I crouched. I heard voices coming from the inside, so I ambled my way to just at the edge of the doorway…

"What's wrong old man? Couldn't protect your pathetic lil shop?" I heard a male voice saying.

*Cough* "You won't get away with this…" _That must be him…_

I poked my head around the corner, and saw that a fox with a gun that looked like an elegant high tech version of a pistol was standing with his back to me. He waved his gun around nonchalantly as he chuckled. I started to walk in, careful not to step on anything, and the antagonist began, "I would say I already have…" I looked around as he continued to talk, "…considering how you didn't even put up a fight."

I pulled the gloves outside of my pocket, and as I slid one on, I grabbed a deadly looking shard of narrow glass. I looked up just as the guy started to lower his pistol until it was pointed behind a shelf, and I stood up and started too quickly, yet quietly walk towards him, "You only got lucky…"

"Luck has nothing to do with it… but now I got to go… we are gonna assault the Governors Palace, now I guess it is time to… get away with this." he chuckled, but by now I was directly behind him, and I could see the stunned and battered face of the lion, along with a shot through his leg, and a cut arm.

Lifting the glass shard up to chest height, I said, "But, this is where you don't get away with it."

"Huh…?" he said just as he started to turn around, but I plunged the glass as hard as I could through his jacket and into his side. He jerked sideways as he yelled out in fury and pain, and he started to fall. I reached my hands out and snatched his gun away from his hands, and I felt a searing pain in my palm. While he was withering around on the ground, I rushed over to the lion and quickly grabbed his arm and struggled to pull him up. As soon as I had him up, I slung his arm over my shoulder and limped out of the destroyed store, with his weight on my shoulders. "W-Who are you? What are you?"

Continuing towards and out the door, I turned towards the intersection the Lady had run towards, and set the wounded lion down on the ground, near the edge of the store. I crouched down and said, "My name is Wolf, and I'm just repaying you a favor… I'm sorry, but I need to go. Take this, and stay safe…" I put the pistol in his lap before I turned and started to run, but he grabbed my leg and asked, "What favor?"

I grinned in a grim kind of way, and I looked back at him and said while raising my hands, "For giving me these blue gloves the other day…" the stunned look on his face turned to recognition, and he released my leg and I bolted off towards the last location of the blue fox. I nearly fell over as I made it around the corner, and I saw her just stand up and start running down the street, and towards that giant palace I had been at previously when the guards shot at me. I started to run after her, and I saw chaos all around me. Dead bodies littered the ground around where a crater resided in the street and all around me, the glass seemed to be slagged and the concrete material falling into pieces. As I continued my mad dash after her, the big building grew bigger, along with the amount of destruction and scorch marks that scored the many buildings.

**BANGGG!**

Turning my head down a street, I was stunned to see a tank of a kind down another street. It was bathed in fire, but wasn't affected as it just drove on through it. The tank had blue decal, and from what I could see, had the main emblem of a blue fox head along the turrets side. The sight was cut off as the corner of the street cut it from my vision, and I turned back forward, and saw how close I had gotten to the big building. I saw the Lady running up the path through the mangled and twisted gates, along with a few guards bodies along the sides.

Before I entered the courtyard, I bent down and snatched a guard's rifle from the ground next to his dead body. Without missing a beat, I raced up the hill, with the gun in my hands. I could hear the screams and wailing of sirens from all around the city, but I heard a shout from in front of me that drew my attention. "Get her, that is the Heir, don't let her get far!"

I saw what seemed to be rebels, from the looks of their attire, pointing at the Lady as she ran into a door, and disappeared into the building. I followed suit, and within minutes, I was standing in awe inside the hallway. Many gold pictures hung on the vast walls, but they were also splattered with blood, or were aflame. I started to jog at a slow pace, and I was sucking in breathe at a painful rate as my heart hammered away in my chest. _I can't… keep up… running like… this._

Shouting and a crashing sound came from around the corner, and as I looked over, I saw that there was where the majority of the rebels seemed to converge. The doors they were banging on were overly large, and they had plenty of scorch marks over them. It was here that the bodies were mainly rebels, but they still had so many more outside, and right in this hall.

**CRASH!**

"FINALLY…"

"Get on in there!"

"CAPTURE THEM ALIVE!"

They managed to finally break the massive doors down, and in their mad-dash to get inside the room, they toppled a desk over in the center of the walkway. When they were all inside the room, I rushed behind them and skidded to a halt behind the desk and hid beneath its edge, careful to keep the rifles barrel beneath it as well. I heard a shouting commotion from in the room, along with that electrical gunshot the guns had, and a scream. I looked over the edge of the desk and saw that many of the rebels fell from the laser barrage the remaining guards in this palace shot, but they were all slaughtered as well. From behind them, were the Lady, along with two other blue foxes, just one, the male I think, had a brown streak over his muzzle and over his head and between his ears.

That fox raised his hands in surrender while what I think was his wife held Lady in her arms protectively. One of the rebels lifted his rifle up and shot the male in his arm, and he muffled a shout of pain, but I could see the tears in his eyes. His wife shut her eyes in helplessness since she couldn't get over to him, and Lady seemed to struggle in the others hold. I lifted the rifle up and set it over the table, and I watched as the rebels all stepped to either sides of the doorway, but remained looking forward. A lone rebel, one I recognized from bullying me on my explorative trip into the city, stepped forward and chuckled. He clapped his hands slowly, which in the mostly silent room seemed all the more dramatic.

"Well done governor… I was expecting more of a resistance from someone as powerful as yourself." The lone rebel said mockingly.

The governor raised his head as he fixed a steely and cold gaze on the bulldog, and he said, "Unlike you, William-"

"DON'T use my name, you don't have the right!"

Unfazed and seeming to ignore the bulldogs' outburst, the governor continued, "-I don't rule by an iron fist, that is what has made Iris so successful, along with Cerinia."

_Ok… so this city is named Iris, but is Cerinia the planet, or another city?_

"Bah, whatever you say governor, it does not matter. This is the end of your rule… but just to make it official, I will kill your family before you are thrown into a holding cell… You will live out your days knowing you could have prevented this all."

_Not if I have something to say about it… _I brought my hand up to the side of the rifle, and as I was about to pull the cocking bar back, I saw it had none. I looked up and saw the bulldog grip a pistol that had been resting at his hip. I looked back down and looked frantically around for how to use the weapon in my hands, but all I saw was a trigger. I spun the rifle over and still saw nothing, and I took a quick glance up as I heard a fearful yelp, and I saw Lady staring at the bulldog with wide eyes; his pistol was starting its slow ascent up towards her. I panicked, _NO! I need to shoot this thing… maybe all I got to do is pull the trigger._

I started to aim down the barrel of the rifle, and I sighted in on the bulldog, and I did a quick glance over, and saw the blue fox looking directly at me as tears ran down her fur. My heart jumped in my throat once more, and I looked back at the bulldog, who now was pointing the gun at her. I started to press the trigger just as he did, and all I saw was a bright flash, accompanied by a large zapping gunshot sound…

**BBZAAAPPP!**

**A.N.: How is that for a cliffy? Who shot first? Wolf, or the notorious rebel leader, William? :D this is your chance to review and let me know what you thought. I made sure to make this lengthier than my previous chapters, hope you enjoyed it.**


	7. Farewell

**Chapter 7: Farewell**

**(Krystal's P.O.V.)**

My life began to flash before my eyes. From the days when I was just a young and small kit, to when I was just beginning to blossom into a young and beautiful vixen. The meeting of many friends at school, but ending up when Theo was only true friend. Then the recent occurrences started to flash before my mind's eye; the meeting with Wolf, the rebels attack, and Theo's death, and now, my own…

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

Since I hadn't been braced, I was flung backwards and onto my back from the shot from the rifle, and the desk obscured whether or not I had saved the beautiful foxes life or not. I quickly got up, and I saw that half the rebels were looking at me in stunned surprise that was mixed with fear and anger. The other half was looking at the rebel leader, who had fallen to his knees, and was clutching his stomach area. The pistol had clattered to the floor, but all eyes were on either me or William. Even the governor was surprised that I was there. _Ok, they are still surprised; I should start to kill them before they regain their composure…_

With that thought in mind, I quickly and accurately started to pull the trigger, only caring to actually look before I shot. Many yells of pain sounded out in front of me, along with a few profound curses. _To take a life is easy… unless you think about it… I'm going to hate myself later for this…_

"AWW!" I fell backwards and onto the ground as a bolt of the gun ammo hit me in my shoulder, and I could hear the skin where I was hit sizzling. I looked over and saw my shirt burned away in the location, along with my shoulder bleeding profusely now. I tried to move it, except it stung something fierce. I groaned in pain, and then as I was looking up, I saw blue light flashing over the table, accompanied by more yelling from the rebels.

Now that everything was silent, save my laborious breathing a few cries of agony from the other side of the table, I could actually feel the tension in the air. Before it was obscured by the adrenaline in my blood stream, but now it was actually gone, and I was left feeling the soreness from so much running, along with the two burn bolts I had sustained since my stay on this planet.

I heard a quick statacco of shoes over the ground, and then I saw Lady standing over me. She glanced at my shoulder and winced from the sight of it, and then she looked at me and asked, "Can you stand?"

"L-Let me try…" I replied, and then I rolled over and started to push myself up with my good arm… or the one with the older wound. _I'm just going to start calling them blasters… since they are like how games are, and shoot electric like bullets…_

I grunted as I stood up, and I teetered, and felt myself start to fall, but then Lady caught me. She held me up slightly as I regained my sense of balance. When I was standing straight up on my own, I said, "I never did get your name…"

When I said that, I looked over, and saw her grin as she said, "My name is K… Krystal." She rubbed her throat, and then we started our slow, limpish walk back towards her parents. I looked around us, and I saw that at least two dozen rebels had been killed, while a mere quarter of that was wounded on the floor, either groaning, or unconscious.

By the time we reached the governor, my stride was stronger, though not as much when I had entered this building. He turned and started to walk towards another door as he said, "We must hurry; we don't have much time before they find out that William is dead…"

"Where are we going to g-" I began, but was quickly cut off with a loud **BZAP **sound. I staggered forward before I fell to my knees. I slowly clutched my side, which was bleeding profusely, and then I heard a curse before a bright blue light flashed beside me, and I heard something thud behind me to the ground. I gasped as I took a deep breath in, and when I let that breath go, I felt something dribble from my mouth, along with a metallic tange fill my mouth. _Why does everything feel so dull now…?_

I looked where I had instinctively grabbed, and saw a gaping wound in my side; and past that, was a metallic plate on the ground. I looked at it closer as I fell to my hands now, and then a burst of memories assaulted me. _**a timer on a metal device, and the last thing I felt; was my hand wrapping around the grip of the metal airsoft rifle…**_

_ My ticket home…_

Pain kicked in; along with every other sense I had temporarily lost. I groaned, and I looked up and saw the Governor, along with his wife, yet Krystal was missing. "W-Where's… Krystal?"

"She went to her room to grab something, she said it was something for you…" the governor's wife said. I nodded as I started to crawl towards the device on the ground, and it was near the wall, when I felt myself hoisted up off the ground. I looked over, and saw the muzzle of the governor, and he asked, "Are you going to be alright?"

"I need to g-g-get to… that thing. It brought me here… so it m-may bring me back h-home… t-t-to my planet." I said weakly, as every time I paused, it was to cough, and every time I coughed, it contained blood.

After I said that, he started to help me back towards my goal, and Krystal came running into the room. She quickly ran towards me and pushed something into my pocket, and she looked at her parents and said, "We need to g-go… rebels!" and she pointed to the door she had just come from. The governor and his wife, started towards the opposite door, but I let go of his support, and fell back down, but then as he came back to me, I held my hand up.

"No… I'll buy you time."

"NO, come w-with us…" Krystal immediately objected, but as soon as she did, another flashback of a dream I had not too long ago flashed through my mind. _**'Danger is coming, for both me and you, and you will have to make a choice for the both of us. When the time comes, you will need to ignore me to keep both of us alive.'**_

Krystal's facial expression immediately turned solemn, and I grew curious. Her expression always changed, depending on what I was thinking, so I decided to test that theory out. _C… Can you read my… thoughts?_

As Krystal nodded, I felt my eyes widen as my jaw went slack. I shook my head, and I said, "If it wasn't for our time frame… I would ask you to teach me that… but go, I'll keep them off as long a-as I can." I reached down and grabbed a blaster rifle. And when I looked up, I stopped on that pistol William had shot me with, and I pointed at it weakly and asked, "Can I have that Pistol?"

The governor was shocked from my request, but he quickly nodded as he hurried to go get it, and when he came back over, he quickly gave it to me before he started to jog off with his family. I sighed as I slumped against the wall, and held the rifle in my lap. I closed my eyes and let my ears do most the work for listening for me. I was already sitting on the device, which seemed to turn on just by my touch, but I didn't know how to activate it. _Let's see… I get teleported somehow to a new world… I see strange things, meet stranger things, and explore somewhere both beautiful and dangerous… this is gonna be quite a story when… _if_… I get home._

I opened my eyes as I heard running, and so I quickly shifted the rifles aim, along with the pistols, and then I looked and saw it was Krystal, who had come back for some reason. I looked up at her with surprise as she ran over and stopped by me. When she crouched, she picked up my hand in her paw and gave it a firm squeeze as she bore straight into my eyes. _What is it?_

"…This…" and before I could respond, she planted her muzzle over my mouth and gave me a kiss that sent butterflies dancing in my stomach. Before I could react, she had pulled away sadly, and was running off again. I felt my heart ache as I watched her disappear, but then I heard more footsteps, but from the other direction. _Well… I better make this fight worth it… I just got a kiss from a beautiful fox…_

I sighed as I lifted up the rifle, and as soon as the first rebel appeared, I pulled the trigger, gutting him and causing him to fall. The rebels behind him shouted as they tripped over his body, and I started to hammer away at the trigger, unaware that every shot made the machine I was on start to activate. As I kept the barrage of blaster fire up, some rebels started to fire from the doorway, and a few started to hit me. I cried out in pain, and I suddenly hit the device below me, and shouted, "Take me home you damn machine!"

The blaster fire intensified, along with a humming noise below me, but then a blaster bold hit me in the shoulder I had been hit with already, and this caused me to drop my rifle, but I still had the pistol in my lap, except I couldn't get it, since I was too busy holding my mangled arm. I'm guessing since I was shooting anymore, that was why the rebels decided to storm into the room now, and they quickly surrounded me. One of them quickly kicked me in my injured side, while another took the pistol out of my lap.

"What is he?"

"Is that a Guard?"

"What do we do with this one sir?"

A giant… and I mean GAINT black wolf stepped from the crowd, and as he looked down at me, I felt my strength finally leaving me. He sneered at me as I felt my head start to droop, and he answered, "Just like the others… kill him."

Just as all the rebels lifted their rifles at me, the humming finally stopped, and I felt like time slew down. Then a blinding white light shot into the room from above, and I felt like my entire body was burning. I shut my eyes, but the light still blinded me, and I felt weightless, but like I was as heavy as a car. Then, all of a suddenly, the light was gone, and I was lying across a charred dirt patch in the ground. But when I rolled my head over, I saw a house… with an actual car. I coughed, and I saw blood fly from my mouth…

"Am I… home?" I asked, though to no one in particular. I rolled myself over, and I painfully started to crawl over towards the door. I felt fire burning all over me, but I also felt the cool and calmness of an ocean breeze surrounding me. When I pulled myself over the ground, I felt a slickness coat my stomach, and I looked back down, and saw that my wound in my side was bleeding as much, since it seemed to burn over and seal itself… mostly. Another pull, and I was at the door, and I reached up, and swung as hard as I could, and when I hit the door, I heard a dull thud echo from it.

Blackness started to dot its way into my vision, but I refused to yield to death, when life was so close. I struck the door again, and this time I heard something, on the other side start to scratch the door. Without another option, I hit the door again, and then I heard the loud booming of a dogs bark on the other side of the door.

**BARK BARK, BARK!**

I slowly and painstakingly drew myself up to my knees, and reached up, and held down on the buzzer to the door, and I heard the dull thuds of someone stomping down stairs, and the dogs barks increased. _I'm… so… tired…_

The weightlessness came back to me, and I fell backwards and off of my knees, and I was staring off into the sky, which was currently black, and I saw a solitary white moon in the sky. I smiled weakly as I watched the stars dazzling in the sky, and the sound of a lock sliding greeted my ears along with that of a whining dog.

**Slink… pop…** I heard a door open, and then I heard a sharp gasp be taken in, but when I coughed, my hearing faltered, but I heard the dull sound of a woman scream bloody murder clearly. Least to say, the entire neighborhood was going to be awake soon. I felt something warm against my leg and in my pocket, and when I reached my hand into my pocket, I felt a metal clapse. Slowly, and weakly, I dragged whatever it was out of my pocket, and when I was looking at it, it seemed to glow in the moonlight. The lady faintly started to talk, and I glanced over at her slowly, and saw she was on her phone. I looked back at the trinket in my hand, and Slowly slid it back into my pocket with a smile. _Best to save that for until later…_

**(Krystal's P.O.V.)**

We had escaped, and we were now outside of Iris, but close enough that we were there if needed. The last remnants of the Rebels were being mopped up by the military, but the damage done was enough for this to be remembered for long to come. But none of that mattered, and my thoughts kept drifting back to Wolf… and the farewell kiss I had given him. I felt tears welling up in my eyes again the more I thought about it, knowing that I had most likely lost the chance to ever see him when we left him behind. _I have lost Theo, who was like a brother… I lost my home… I even lost Wolf, who I didn't think would ever disappear…_

I swallowed a sob back as a guard entered the room me and my family were in, but I couldn't hide the tears that were already there. The guard sighed wearily before he said, "don't worry Lady Krystal, we will find who was responsible for this…"

I nodded, but that didn't dull the fact that I was feeling abandoned by all, except my parents. I wiped my eyes with the back of my paw, and I looked out through the window and up at the night sky. Without turning, I felt my mother place her paws on my shoulders, and she said, "He is out there somewhere Krystal… be happy he still lives…"

Nodding, I leaned forward in the chair I was sitting down in, but I continued to gaze up at the millions of starts…

**A.N.: This one felt AMAZING to write… and I hope it wasn't too much off base, or switching with Wolf into another planet again too soon. I will let you all know this… this story has 1 or 2 chapters left in it, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter, since I know you will all be looking forward to the next chapter…**

**Jedelas: It wasn't intended for me to get them to get close so fast, yet the story didn't go as perfect as i hoped, but it did come out better than i had hoped it would. Glad you like the wake-up part... it was a struggle to figure out how to make it pan out correctly.**

**RedRedemtion: Lol... hate is too strong, so instead i opt for using dislike... annoying, or even possibly; painful. "Uh...hi." ~ that was the best i could come up with...**

**Comrade: Your review was by far the _BEST_ I read. i was luaghing, smiling, and all that goofy stuff that comes with reading a really good review. Glad you enjoyed it... and yes, I had a chapter written ahead, so I was pleased when you didn'g guess any of them. Unlike my other stories, this one made sure that the main character was like a realistic Badass.**

**Guest: In one of my other stories... I left 2 cliffhangers in one chapter, and 3 the next... hows THAT for a story full of them?**

**Xifihas: tell me this... did my story come out like 'crap' like that _other_ author, or what? I want you to go back and read your review, and see how insulting that is for a story of this quality, and of a subject rarely touched and perfected. This isn't perfect by far, but it is better than you made it sound like for your expectations. If you look through my stories, they are _all_ good, just ask my reviewers from any of them, not to mention that out of all them, i only stopped 1 from lack of reviews for 2 chapters in succession. There is a saying, don't judge a book by its cover, well now, don't judge an author by his ideas... Oh, and try to write a story of your own, it's tougher than it looks.**


	8. The Silent Return

**Chapter 8: The Silent Return**

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

"He hasn't said a thing since he has waken up, the only thing we could get from him was his name; Wolf."

"Wasn't that the kid that went missing last week?"

I sighed as I continued to listen to the hushed whispering of the doctor and his assistant. What they were saying was true, I had been ignoring every attempt at communication with them. When they brought me food, I only ate when they left the room, if they talked to me, I listened intently, but I wouldn't respond in any way, and when I needed to use the restroom, I defied them and unhooked the tubes and cords and struggled to the bathroom. The cut along my palm was healing nicely, but the laser wounds I had taken to my arms and side, had been problematic to the doctors. _They said the '_burns_' were like nothing they have ever seen… something about collateral damaging to my cells._

A door opened up briefly as steps receded from my hearing, but as I suspected, one of them was still here, and as the person came around the curtain, I could see it was the assistant. He smiled at me as he came around the corner, and it was then that I gripped the locket beneath my blankets even tighter. I had willed myself to stay awake during the operation they performed on me, which had pained me beyond belief, and managing to hide the locket from the doctors. "How are you Wolf? Are you feeling any better today?"

"…" While he waited for a response, I turned and looked out the window. I looked up at the sky through the window, and as I heard the assistant sigh, I decided today I would still remain silent. _So much to talk about, but so much I shouldn't…_

"Well, I guess you still don't want to talk… I'll just be going then…" the assistant said as I heard his footsteps start to grow further. When the door opened and closed, I sighed as I slowly eased myself off the bed.

Walking over to the window, I closed the curtain, and brought the locket up to my eyes. Twirling it around, I could see the finely etched silver was lined with a bluish glow, and with that blue glow, came back mental imaged of Krystal. As I brought my other hand up, I started to open it up, for the first time too.

I gasped, and nearly dropped the locket as the locket opened, and revealed a holographic picture of Krystal's face, along with a studded diamond tiara like thing. I smiled as I felt a tear slide down my cheek, "Krystal…"

The picture couldn't compare to how Krystal looked in person, but I was still glad she gave me something. "You were something so… alien. Yet I am glad I met you… just if life hadn't been so cruel."

"What… in the name of…" a voice said from behind me. I gasped as my head shot around, and standing there was the assistant. I saw the shocked look on his face as well as the blue glow from the locket, and I quickly snapped it shut as I stood there watching him. Neither one of us said a word, but I could feel the tension in the air like it was syrup. I saw, along with hear him swallow, and he asked, "W-Was that a… blue fox?"

I continued to stare at him, not really sure what I should do or say. _I don't want to tell him, yet I know I should… but how much should I tell him?_

Clearing my throat slightly, I said, "The things and people I saw… are not to be discussed with anyone…"

The assistant didn't seem satisfied, and I could see it written all over his face. He turned and started to walk towards the door as he said, "I'm going to go get the doctor, and this is something that is very important…"

Before I could stop him, he had walked out of the bedroom door and closed it behind him. I sighed as I looked down at my closed pendant, and I was tempted to open it again, but I couldn't bring myself to open it up once more. I walked back to the hospital bed and sat down before I slowly eased my way into a lying down position. _What will I do…?_

The door opened up once more, and I was instantly greeted by the sound of people hushing each other. I could make out the familiar voices of Strike, Rebecca, and Rocket, but they were the only ones I could hear. They seemed to be arguing, but it ended quickly as they rounded the curtain, and were met with my blank expression. I saw Strikes eyes wandering along my body, checking for wounds, while both Rebecca and Rocket studied my face and expression. They were surprised and stunned to see me, from what I could see, and they were also surprised at my preparedness for them.

Strike was the first to recover, and when he did, he asked in a quiet voice, "Wolf…?"

I gave him a single nod before I resumed my stone faced expression towards them. Rocket stepped up to my bed before he grabbed the railing and asked, "What happened to your arm and hand?"

Glancing down, I once again looked at my bandaged hand, and my arm that was wrapped up. When I looked back up and at Rocket, I answered with just a shrug of my shoulders, which caused me to wince slightly. I had forgotten about my shoulder shot since it didn't bother me as much as the one in my side. Rebecca noticed the slight cringe and the momentary flash of discomfort in my eyes, and she asked, "Can you show us your other one?"

Breaking my stony expression, I looked down before I said, "Which one?" This answer was not what Rebecca had expected, and I saw it in her eyes. This time, it was Strike who spoke, "Let's just see them all then…"

I sighed as I swung my feet over the edge, and when I was on my feet, I set the locket down where I had been sitting. Strike walked over towards the bed as I slowly started to take off the top part of the hospital clothing. I looked over as Strike said, "Interesting locket bro…" When I saw he was holding my locket and starting to open in, I stopped what I was doing and quickly snatched it from his hands with a speed that shocked them all, and I drew back from them and was in the corner of the room in a span of only a few seconds.

They were all staring at me in bewilderment, and I could see everything more sharply as my eyes were focused enough to be hurting my eyes. Strike held up his hands slowly and said, "Hey, easy…"

I swallowed thickly as I slowly walked back towards the bed, but this time, I set the locket on the table next to me instead of on the bed. After I had taken off the shirt I was wearing, I was standing there as they store at me. I felt myself get slightly light-headed, but I just took it as me moving to fast. Rebecca had her mouth covered with her hand while Rockets mouth was gaping open, and Strike had his eyes wider than I thought possible. I pointed at my side and shoulder, along with along the side of my arm and said, "These are laser gunshots," then I pointed at my hand, "and this is from a glass shard."

Rocket smiled slightly as Strike chuckled slightly, but Rebecca still looked the same. Strike pointed at the various points on my body and said, "Nice joke, but those wounds aren't even small enough to be bullets, but your hand I can believe."

I remained still, and stoic, but then I felt warmth in my side. I shook off the feeling as I continued to look at him, and it was then that his smile started to fall. _I'm guessing having a serious face made him change his decision._

Putting my hand back on the locket, I said, "Believe it or not, that is your decision. I wouldn't blame you, considering the doctors didn't… even believe me…" I started to feel short on breath, but I added, "With every wound I have, I had to kill at least three people…" I started to cough before I could finish, and when I started to pull my hand away, I saw it was covered in blood, and I felt a moist feeling on my side.

I fell to my knees as a wave of dizziness swept over me, and I slid my hand down my side, and felt the blood start to seep through my bandages. I looked over at Strike and said, "Go… get a… doctor!"

Slowly, I started to tilt sideways, but I threw my hand down and held myself up, and I said, "Rocket, come here…"

Rocket was by my side in an instant, glancing worriedly at my reddening sides' bandages, but I pulled his attention to my face as I said, "Take this… until I'm out of… here. Don't let _anyone_ open it, or touch it… it is extremely important… to me, so don't… don't…" I took a shuddery breath in, and I felt my vision blackening, and when I exhaled, I finished, "lose it…"

I closed my eyes as I felt my arm give out, and I slumped to by side, and I heard the door burst open…

**(Krystal's P.O.V.)**

My eyes were once again wet as I store at the once mighty and beautiful city of Iris, but I took hope in its wreaked state. "Hopefully this won't ever happen again." I said to the person next to me. I saw his large head turn towards me slightly as he answered back, "That's the best any of us can do, is hope…"

I nodded while I looked back at his broken shop, which windows had been recently fixed, and I could see the shop inside was still a mess, with the dead and broken body of a rebel. The store owner walked up beside me as he asked, "Princess… I'm just curious as to why you are way out here by my broken down shop instead of at the heart of your city with your family."

Shaking my head slightly, I answered back softly, "I enjoy being near the woods… they bring comfort."

The lion beside me grunted in agreement as he said, "It brings more than just comfort…"

The temptation to read his mind for that comment was strong, but I held it back, _just how Wolf was in those woods. _"What do you mean by that?"

He chuckled as he said, "This strange creature, unlike any I have ever seen before, came from those very woods and saved my life. Was still a kid… around your age if I could say correctly, and the strangest thing was, he had the name of a Vulpine." I felt my ears perk up in his direction, "The kid said his name was Wolf… and he sure ran like one too…"

The lion chuckled as that name resounded throughout my head, and warmed up the skin under my fur. The lion added once more, "Kid happened to come in at just the right time, and saved my life…"

I smiled as another thought popped into my head, and I answered, "Yeah… mine too…"

"Is that right now? Haha… guess that kid knew how to get around in this city." The lion said. I felt like laughing with him, but my heart wasn't in it after so much hurt, pain, and loss…

**(Strike's P.O.V.)**

Rocket, Rebecca, and I were in my car driving towards where Wolf's parents lived, and I couldn't help but feel a lump in my throat forming. The tension inside the car was unbearable, and I didn't know how to break it up without sounding rude, and one idea was the only thing I knew to say. I continued to look forward and at the road as cars passed by, and I chose to say it, "So… Wolf has changed a lot in almost just a week…"

"Yeah…" I heard Rebecca say, "Did you see the way he grabbed the locket out of Strikes hands?"

Rocket nodded from the passenger seat, and I saw him pull the locket out from one of his pockets too. He held it up, and it glimmered with a blue aura in the sunlight, and I asked, "So, you gonna open it or just stare at it?"

Rocket shot me a glance that said it all, "He entrusted me with it, and asked pacifically that it not be opened… besides, it's two to one not to open it, right Rebecca?"

"Well…" I started to grin as I looked towards Rebecca in the rear view mirror, "I have to agree with Strike on this one Rocket… What could be so important in that small locket that he had to snatch it from him?"

_**HONKKKK!**_

I shot my eyes forward and sped up from the stoplight quickly, which was green, and then I heard Rocket sigh as he nodded beside me. "Alright… but we do it when we get to Wolf's Parents place… or else this fool is going to crash…"

…

Now that we were parked in front of Wolf's place, I looked over and saw Rocket just start to open the locket. What happened next wasn't anything we had been expecting, nor were we prepared for. Bright blue lighted filtered into the car as an image sprang up from the inside of the locket, and I felt my heart nearly stop as the image wasn't even a human…

"Is… that a fox like human!?" Rebecca asked, not masking any of the surprise she was feeling. I coughed before I shook my head, and store out my window briefly, before my gaze wondered back towards the blue furred… thing.

"There is only one person who can answer that…" Rocket said, before he closed the locket. "Now then… let's go talk to Wolf's parents and tell them the news…"

"Which news!? The one where Wolf is dating a human like fox, or that he is back!?"

"OW!" I said as I began rubbing my shoulder where Rebecca had just punched me. She looked over towards me and said, "Don't be a dumbass…"

**A.N.: Here is this chapter, and I hope you all enjoyed it! This one felt so much smaller than I had expected… don't forget to review, and I think next chapter is the last…**


	9. The Last Meeting

**Chapter 9: The Last Meeting**

**A.N.: Hey, I'm not going to perform the long and task-taking of making Wolf reunite with his parents, rather than just have him having already gone through that, since any situation like that which I myself have been through, I was to focused on the pain to notice my mom's 'worried talk'.**

**Also, the reason for this chapter coming so soon, which WASN'T pretyped, is becuase I wanted this finished before my upcoming birthday... things get hectate for me since Christmas is the 25th, my birthday the 29th, and then new years a few days after... so, yeah... enjoy!**

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

I looked over towards the doorway as my mother and father came back into the room, trailed by only Rebecca. My mom had a worried face, while my dad's hands were clasped behind his back with a stern and neutral expression on his face; the same one he specially reserved for his surprised and stunned occasions. I looked between them, and then Rebecca and asked, "Where did Strike go?"

"We aren't here to discuss that at the moment dear, rather to talk about… this…" My mom gestured over towards my dad, who brought one of his hands out from behind his back, and held up my locket. I felt myself cringe internally as I cursed my stupidity to trust anyone except myself with that item. I grunted as I swung my feet over the edge of my bed to stand up, even against strict doctors' orders, but before I could get up, I felt a pair of strong hands holding me down. I sighed with unsuppressed irritation, and I heard my dad say, "Easy there…"

I looked over my shoulder and held my hand palm up to him, and asked, "Can I get my locket back then…?"

"First an explanation."

"Dad… you know yourself what is like to be shot at while protecting something…" I did my best to keep my emotions under check as I read his own emotions, "And I would like to keep what I fought for close to me… may I have my locket?"

He remained stock still, but from living with a military man for as long as I had been, I could see the chinks in his armor exposing themselves. _A final push is all he needs…_ "I went to another planet somehow… I will tell you more, if I can get what I fought for back…"

Slowly, and reluctantly, he held the locket out to me, which I graciously accepted. I lifted my feet back onto the bed before I leaned back against the pillows. When I looked at my parents, I asked, "So… you saw what is on the inside already?"

My mother nodded as my dad grabbed a chair and brought it closer so he could sit down, and I nodded slightly myself. I rolled the locket over as I looked at it, and then I began, "When I was airsofting with everyone… I ran towards a clearing where I thought I was supposed to meet everyone on my team. Before I made it into the clearing, I think I tripped over a vine or something, and the next thing I know, I'm starting to fall unconscious as I see a timer on a metal device. When I woke up, I was in a forest, and I remember everything so clearly…" I could feel my eyes unfocused as I started to daydream, "It looked just like the forest I was in over here… except everything was so green, and the air… it smelled, clean. It was night time… but the dual moons provided enough light for me to see a lake not that far from where I was. I remember also, that it felt like I was literally on fire… my clothes were so hot, and it hurt to even breathe."

"After a struggle, I managed to get my jacket off, and get some water, but I had also remembered something Strike told me, something that I will make sure he will regret, that kept me up for the entire night. He had said wolves roamed the forests at night, so I'm over there, not knowing he was lying, so I built a fort of branches, and I rigged the rifle so it used its battery power to shoot even harder… long story short, I was awake and constantly shooting bushes all night. In the morning… I had found something, but I don't know what… I just know it was something cool."

"Then… on the beginning of the TRUE adventure, I decided to start wondering around the forest, and then I came across a truly magnificent city… a city that was _all_ good and no bad… Iris!" I felt my eyes close as the memory of first seeing Iris surged upon me, "It was clean, the buildings were tall, and it seemed that no one was poor in that city. It was then that I saw my first glimpse of the inhabitants… and I won't lie, I was more than shocked, I saw a dog that was standing up just how we do, and had hands like we do, except it had a tail, an ears on top of its head!" I visually illustrated to them by holding my hands in a shape and form over my head.

"When I went to a store to use the restroom, I saw a group of huskies, and that was when I got a closer look… they have genders just like we do. But even after that, I went into the store, but I kept my mask and jacket on to hide the fact that I wasn't like them, but when I got inside, the store owner, was a Lion!" I chuckled as I looked between them all, and they all seemed glued to my story. "He had called me a merc… which apparently is a mercenary, but after a small chat, he let me go to the restrooms. They speak English, but they by far don't write their words how we do."

"When I was finished with the store, I decided to explore the city… but I don't want to go into details on that, for let's just say, I met some bad people, and I ended up running towards the palace of the governor, who by the way rules their entire planet, _and_ is the father of Krystal…" I held up the locket so they knew who I was talking about. "I didn't know it, but I had run straight into the area the guards considered the front gate… so least to say, they weren't happy to see me there, so that was when I first got shot at…"

I took a deep breath in as I looked down at the locket, and I felt my heart get stuck in my throat as I felt like opening it, but I held it back. Glancing back up slowly, I continued with a huge sigh, "It was when I was running, that I had literally ran smack face into Krystal… enough to make us both fall…" I chuckled as I remembered her shocked expression, "Somehow, she ended up on top in the tumble, but I wasn't worried about that as all I wanted to do was run for my life."

Smiling, I looked at my dad as I said, "I eventually made it back to the forest… but when I flicked off a few police hounds, I had been shot in the arm." Then I shifted my gaze to the others as Strike and rocket entered, "Right here…" and I pointed at the bandage along the bicep of one of my arms.

"I'm just going to skip everything else after that, and go straight to the next morning… Which was so unexpected… I woke up, seeing Krystal cuddling up to me in her own sleep…" I saw my dad's eyebrow rise slightly from the corner of my eye, "Don't worry dad, we didn't do anything."

"Anyways, later that day, _after_ our awkward wake up meeting… Iris came under siege and I don't mean like from another army, but from the inside of the city, by rebels. Another long story short, I had followed Krystal, and ended up saving a few lives that day while also… Taking dozens…" I felt myself shudder as I clenched my fists. "In the end, when I thought I had killed their leader, who ended up only being a commander, has shot me from behind… that is why I lost a chunk of my side… or felt like it. It was around that time, that I learned Krystal was a telepathic… and she gave me this locket… it was then that I learned what self-sacrifice was… I was ready to die, but first, I had planned to delay them a little longer so Krystal and her mom and dad could escape first… which I'm hoping they did."

I looked at them all a little longer, before I sighed and relaxed and finished, "The rest is more than I need to say right now…"

They all leaned back individually, but the ones who had been in the room from the start were generally more into their thoughts. I brought the locket up, and twirled it around my hands, before I opened it up, and all eyes were drawn to the image of Krystal floating above the locket.

Chuckling quietly, I brought my free hand up to my lips as I observed the smiling picture of Krystal. "You wouldn't believe me, but when she kissed me, it really was like true loves kiss… but fate was cruel…" I smiled as I continued to gaze at the frozen image of Krystal, but when I coughed I quickly brought my hand up while shutting the locket. I looked at my moist palm, and grimaced as I said, "Can someone go get me a doctor…?"

**(Krystal's P.O.V.)**

"Are you sure!?" I asked, excitement quickly starting to boil in my body as I gazed at the metal device on the floor.

"Darling… we may know where his planet is… but there is a problem as well… It is too great of a distance for you to do in your lifetime… you would be long perished before you were even a quarter of the way to his home world…" I felt my muzzle slacken as my ears droop after he mentioned that crucial piece of information, "I'm sorry dear… it is best, if you can try to keep him in your memories…"

_But memories don't last forever…_

* * *

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

The device that had brought me to Cerinia was destroyed, and to top that, it appeared to have occurred not that long ago. I could see the dim yellow glow from various electronics on the inside, and what appeared to be scorch marks around the holes the jagged metal protruded from. I bent down, and as I set the picture of myself on the top of it, it started to glow ever faintly. I looked behind me, and I saw Strike and Rocket watching me and the device closely, and I said, "You will know when the device will go off… just be prepared to get me."

I looked back forward as I tilted the device just by a notch, and I heard the thing hum quietly before more sparks flew. It grew quite again soon after, and I felt someone grab my arm, but I resisted, "Don't worry, I think it is too damaged to even work anymore…"

"Ok, be safe though… last time you were gone for a week." I heard Rocket say.

Without looking away from the device, I gently pulled a screwdriver from my pocket and inserted it into one of the holes. I felt a strange tingling in my palm, and I started to let go of the screwdriver, but just as I did, the machine sparkled brightly, and the blue static danced over my skin. I dropped the device, but just as I did, it popped, shuddered, and exploded on its underside. I held my hands up over my face as I felt someone start pulling me away.

When the hands released me, I saw the device was still, and it no longer had a blue glow to it. I looked over and saw Strike and Rocket had both pulled me back, and I nodded thanks to them as I stood back up. I walked back over to it, and when I was standing closer to it again, I crouched down as I looked closer to it. "I would do anything, to just get one glimpse back at the city before it was destroyed…"

"It must've been amazing…" I heard Rocket say.

I grinned as I turned and faced him, "It was more than that. Bring my quad over here so I can take this thing home… I want to see if I can fix it."

"Are you sure that is a good idea?" Strike asked.

I waved my hand towards him dismissively as I said, "Just get it…"

"Alright, alright…"

…

The roaring of an approaching quad broke the silence that had been with Rocket and I since Strike had left. I smiled as I looked over just in time to see my personal black quad storm into the clearing with Strike operating it.

When he pulled it over next to me, I smiled as I picked up the broken device from the ground. As strike got off, he killed the engine, and I set the device along the back and started to tie it down. As I continued to secure it, I spoke, "If I can fix this… not only will I be able to go back to Iris, but I will be able to share the technology from this thing. Imagine what that would be like! …no more walking to school…"

Rocket chuckled as Strike said, "You're just lazy…"

"True… true… but still. You two go get your quads, I'll meet u guys there…

I hit the ignition switch along the handle of the quad, and I felt myself get shocked as an electrical surge ran over the chassis of the quad, and over the frame, and finally into the device. It started to hum loudly as the blue glow from it shown on the entire area, and I rushed to get off the quad as the others ran towards me; yet it was already too late.

**(Strike's P.O.V.)**

BBBAAAANNNNGGG!

The ground where Wolf had just been was vaporized, just like before, and I felt myself slacken as I brought my hands up to my face as I groaned loudly, "Not _again!_"

* * *

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

I felt myself sag across the handlebars of my quad as gravity returned to me. _So that is what is like when you're awake… I think I prefer being asleep._

I felt the four wheeled vehicle I was on shudder, before it slowly began to rumble. I smiled as my forehead was pressed up against the steering bar, and I slowly sat up, careful to keep my breathing under control so I didn't start bleeding again. When I felt like I was strong enough, I slowly lifted my head up, and looked around, but instead of the clearing, I was on the outskirts of the city of Iris. I saw a few of the native inhabitants looking at me from the buildings, which have been removed of the bodies that had littered the streets. I saw a few wolves standing in a group, and a pair of huskies started to back away towards a street behind them.

While I pushed on the accelerator, I lurched forward, and I could feel the heat wafting off my arms and back. I drove towards the store I had only visited twice now.

**(Strike's P.O.V.)**

Phone calls were good to make, but in my case, a terrifying thing to be doing with a retired veteran that is also a father, of his missing child. I shuddered as the phone call made a clicking noise, signifying that the call had finally. I heard Wolf's dad clear his throat as he asked, "Hello?"

"Um… Hello Mr. Stevenson… I'm calling about Wolf. He uh… he disappeared again…"

I chose to hold the phone away from my ear at the right moment, and I could tell, since even Rocket, who was five feet, flinched from the yells emitting from the phone…

**(Krystal's P.O.V.)**

As my father was looking over the reports, I was also sifting through them, just through his mind instead. _Three dozen guards killed, nearly a hundred civilian casualties… and enough damage to cost a fortune…_

"Krystal dear… can you come here… I believe you should be the one to make this decision." My mother called out to me, and when I looked over, I saw she was looking out the doorway, and up at the various pictures along the wall. I sighed as I walked over towards her, and looked up at the picture. "Should we get rid of this picture, or have it repaired?"

Glancing back over at the main room, I said, "Well… I don't know… we should just wait and see how many more pictures are damaged."

…

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

I was now driving down the street, and up the main road towards the palace gates of the governors home, and central rule of power. Unlike when I first arrived, many of the gazes were surprised and wary, but every single gaze also showed how weary they were, even though it was only one day of fighting. My quad only went slow when I came to an intersection, but other than that, I was pushing it at its max speed.

Arriving at the gate, I was greeted by several guards, all of whom instantly raised and pointed their rifles at me. I killed the engine immediately, and let it drift the last few feet before it came to the intersection. I raised my hands into the air as they slowly approached me. One of them motioned to the left slightly as he said, "Dismount the vehicle!"

Complying was my only action, and I didn't feel like bothering a guard that had just been through a hellish day. _KRYSTAL! COME TO THE FRONT GATE!_ I shouted mentally, hoping that could get her attention.

"What is your business here?" One of the guardsmen asked.

Without turning, I simply replied, "To see Lady Krystal."

One of the guards scoffed as another said, "That is highly unlikely. From recent events, you seem more like a mercenary than anything else… you can't possibly be Cerinian."

I smiled slightly as I saw a blue fox look out a window, and from this distance, I could only guess that it was Krystal. "You are absolutely correct, I'm not a Cerinian, and I didn't know what a Cerinian was until you just said that."

"Oh and there goes Krystal…" I said, and only one of the guards looked. I chuckled quietly, but this apparently upset one of the guards as he hit me with the butt of his rifle.

"OW!" I fell to my knees, but that was only temporary, as I instantly stood back up. He was about to hit me again, but I shot my fist out and landed it right on his muzzle, straight to the left side of it too. I heard the hum of an energy weapon, and I quickly back stepped towards my quad as a bolt shot past my head. I looked over and quickly grabbed the dogs' rifle barrel, and jerked it from his hands before whirling it around, and pointing it at the last guard, who had just leveled his rifle at me.

I growled in my throat as I saw Krystal wasn't even halfway here yet, but now she was running. I jerked myself forward and smacked the other guardsman rifle up, and he shot a bolt high into the air. I reached my other hand out and grabbed his rifle, but when I jerked my hand back, the guard came with it, and he was more scared than intimidating when his muzzle was to my nose. "Let… go." I growled out, and he instantly let it go and stumbled away. I turned back around, and saw the first guard I had punched was holding his muzzle as he was getting up. I walked towards him just as he was reaching for his rifle, and I kicked it away.

He stood up straight and rigid as I was holding two rifles, while he was left with a bleeding lip. I dropped the rifles at my feet as I walked back to my quad, keeping a close eye on the crowd that had formed, but a closer eye on the guards. I leaned back against my quad as I said, "I didn't come here to fight, but you seemed to want to fight some more, after all that happened yesterday…" and as soon as I finished, I coughed. I felt dizzy, so I sat down as I dug into a bag along the side of my quad, and continued, "I didn't fight to protect Krystal for people like you to just… try and fight me…" I groaned quietly, and I felt my hand run over something cylinder and cold, and I quickly pulled it out.

Slowly, I lifted my shirt, and revealed the bandage along my side, which had become slightly damp with blood. I lowered the shirt just as Krystal ran from around the gate, and was now behind the guards. I uncapped the needle, using my teeth, while I lifted my shirt sleeve with the other one. I rolled it up to my shoulder and switched the shot into my other hand, _When William shot me in my side… he must have done some bad damage to my body… I have been constantly bleeding every time I over exert myself…_

I saw Krystal nod as I stuck myself with the needle, wincing a bit, and when I pressed the needle into my arm, I felt the dizziness fade, and the pain in my side start to fade… slightly. As I stood up, Krystal smiled widely, and her tail was swishing back and forth fast. The other guards seemed to notice this as well, and one of them looked at me with an amazed sort of confusion. When I was standing up entirely, I put the needle protector back on, and slid it back into my bag, and as soon as I turned back around, I was smothered in a hug. I fell back slightly, and was only remaining upright because my quad was at my back. My eyes were wide as I slowly hugged back, but when I did, she hugged me harder, and that caused me to wiggle around as it started to feel uncomfortable and painful.

"Ah…K-Krystal, t-that hurts now!" I muttered out as the pressure being applied to my side was becoming painfully unbearable. She immediately released me, and I could see her cheeks appeared reddish as she looked away. I saw the guards behind her avoiding eye contact with me as I slowly regained my bearings.

When I did, she grabbed my hand and started to pull me towards the gates entrance. I smiled, but I squeezed her hand gently as I pulled her to a stop, and said, "I need to take my quad… I can't risk losing that thing over here… as in this planet…"

She nodded, and when I got on, I made a mental image of how someone else would ride a quad. I looked over as she smiled, and she awkwardly got on board as I started it up. I grinned as I slowly started off, and gradually gaining speed.

…

I was just now handing the picture I had brought with me over to Krystal. She smiled lightly as I loaded the other teleporter onto my quad, and tied one of the laser rifles and Williams's pistol to the back as well. I turned around, and when I saw the saddened Krystal, I said, "I'm sorry… I truly am, but I have family waiting for me back home…" I looked over at her parents, and I nodded towards them and said, "Your planet really is a lot more developed than mine… we still utilize ballistic weapons… I'm not sure what these will be like compared to the ones at my planet… people will most likely think they are some cardboard replicas from a game or something…"

The governor smiled as he said, "Just try not to get into any trouble…" him and his wife started to walk away. I watched them until they were gone, and as soon as they were, I turned and felt Krystal give me a hug. I wrapped her in my own arms in a gentle hug, and I smiled as I felt her fur tickle my face.

"You know, you're still the most beautiful fox I have ever seen…" I whispered quietly near her ear. She giggled slightly as she said, "That's because I'm the _only_ fox you have met…"

I pulled back slightly as I thought about it, "No… I believe I saw a few others."

"Those were guys…"

"Still, those were other foxes." I finished.

Slowly, I raised one of my hands, and touched the top of one of Krystal's ears. Her ear flickered, and she laid it back as she pulled her head back and looked at me with a look of apprehension. "Why did you touch my ear?"

I felt my cheeks start to warm up as I said, "I was curious… if you haven't noticed yet, my ears are on the side of my head, not the top." She smiled as she leaned forward, and planted a kiss along my lips. I smiled after she pulled away, and said, "Most males are more interested in something like that… rather than ears."

Chuckling, I said, "Well… I guess I'm like most males then… but I should be going…" I pulled away from her hug, "Goodbye Lady Krystal… I will forever remember you." I said as I did a mock bow.

She smiled as her tail rose up, and I got onto my quad. Just as I was about to press the electrical ignition, she put a hand over mine, and said, "Forever your actions here will be remembered… thanks for being a hero here Wolf…"

I smiled as she backed away, and when she was five feet from my quad, I hit the ignitor, and felt the device behind me activate, and a blinding white light filled my view. _To find a love… only to give it up. This is a memory that I will never forget… may I meet her in the next life…_

The air around me hummed with energy as I was transported millions, of billions of AU's across the universe to my own planet. My smile never leaving me as I tightened my hands over the handles, thinking back on the more recent kiss with the vixen I had shared. The feeling in my soul was exalting, and it made me feel like I was soaring, which I technically was.

_**ZZSSHHOOOMMMM…**_

My quad hit solid ground, and I left my eyes closed as I heard the device behind me sputter, before it finally gave out, and fell apart. Without opening my eyes, I let the tears fall freely, and I laid my head down over my handle bars. "I love you Krystal…"

**A.N.: This is the end, of a story that was better in my eyes than I had hoped for it to be… I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did… this will most likely be my last starfox fic, if not for a while. I'm glad most of you enjoyed it, even the Grinch that was doubtful of this story, and my skills. I would also like to personally Thank, and let it known that it was Cpt Fox who gave me so much more info on the basics of Starfox, as well as helped me with a few ideas on what I should put in the story. It is unfortunate that he couldn't have stayed with me throughout the entire story, but he has more important matters to attend to, and I'm glad he didn't ignore them to just help me with a story.**

**I would like everyone to go check out HIS stories now, considering how it was he who improved my knowledge on starfox, and wrote amazing stories that even I enjoyed.**

**None of you are required to review… the view and visitor bars show me how many of you all liked this…**


End file.
